Meant To Be Together
by Kavi'slover
Summary: Kavin Khanna is the son of the strongest business man of Mumbai but he hate his family. Something happened by which his path was crossed with a girl name Purvi. What will Purvi do when she have to move Mumbai from Delhi and also have to leave her studies? What will Kavin do when things started to change in his life? To know more do read it. A kavi story and some Ishyant scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Khanna Mansion.**

A young man was sleeping without any care of the world. Suddenly his sleep get disturb by the knock on his room door. He groaned and turned on his back and slowly open his eyes to see his reflection on the mirror ceiling. He slowly stood up and went toward the door and open it angrily.

"Kya hai? Sone bhi nahi dete." He look at the person with a glare. His anger vanished as he saw the maid Swati who he saw her as his second mother.

"Maaf kijiye baba liken apko bade sahab bula rahe hain."

"Ab kya chahiye unko." He sigh and nodded at Swati. "Theek hai aap jaye main aata hoon." He closed the door and went back in room to get fresh and ready.

After some times, he knock on the door of study room in the house. He heard a strong voice from the other side and take a deep breath before going inside. He looked and saw an old man sitting on the chair other side of the table and walk toward him. He sit on the visitor chair without permission and saw as the old man looked up at him. He stare back at his older vision in front of him with a blank look and wait for him to telling him the reason of his invitation.

"What is this Kavin? Kab tak yeh sab chale ga?" The old man asked him calmly and leaned forward putting his hand on the table. Kavin looked at him and leaned back on his chair closing his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I am talking to you. Answer me." The old man loose his control and yelled at him while standing up and slammed his hand on the table. Kavin open his eyes and look at the man who is his father.

"Mr. Khanna, if you are done can I go now?" Kavin looked at his father and stood up to go but stop as he heard a voice.

"Stop right there." He turned to his father and look at him silently. "Kavin please apni life ko serious lo. Akhir kab tak tum aise hi karo gaye. Kab apni responsibilities samjho gaye?"

"Mr. Khanna main apni responbilities samjhta hoon. Apko meri chinta karne ki zaroort nahi hai. Aap apni wife ke pass jaye aur mujhe akela chod dijiye." Saying this Kavin left without listening anything and went upstairs in room. On his way, he bumped into someone and glare at the girl before continuing his way.

Kavin slammed his door and take a few deep breath to control his anger. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing and take it out from his pocket. He sigh as he saw the caller ID and answer it.

"Haan Dushyant." He says as soon as he pick up and sit on his bed.

"Kahan hai tu? Main kab se wait kar raha hoon tera? Class shuru hone wali hai." His best friend tell him.

"Bas aarha hoon." They hung up and Kavin stood up and take his bag with some books in it and left his room and house.

 **College.**

"Kya hua? Itne gusse mei kyun hai?" Dushyant asked Kavin as they walk toward their classroom.

"Kuch nahi." Kavin reply and step in class and take their seats.

"Uhh... ek baat puchon?" Kavin looked at his friend and saw him rubbing his hand nervously. He nodded for him to continue.

"W-wo tumhari behan-" He stop when he saw Kavin glaring at him and look away.

"Wo meri behan nahi hai. Please stop asking me about her." He told him angrily and they both get quiet when they saw their teacher coming in class.

After college they drive around the city for a few hours. In evening they went to Kavin house to study. Kavin went upstairs in his room while Dushyant went in kitchen to drink some water.

"Chote Sahab." Kavin stop as he was about to enter in his room and saw a servant coming toward him.

"Bolo." Kavin looked at him.

"Ye apke liye hai. Bade Sahab ne diya hai." He give him a letter. Kavin nodded and dismiss him as he look down at the letter in his hand. He shrugged and put it on his desk after he went in his room.

"Tou Shuru karein?" Dushyant asked as he carried two water bottles in his hand. He stop as he saw Kavin looking at the letter on his desk. "Yeh kya hai?"

"Pata nahi Mr. Khanna ne bheja hai. Chod de." He put it aside and take out books out of his bag. "Mujhe iss subject main pass hona hai. Chal help kar meri."

"Tujhe kya farak padta hai. Tu pass ho ya fail, ban na tou tujhe business man hi hai apne Dad ki tarah." Dushyant tried to joke but Kavin glared at him and slammed his book on desk.

"Nahi ban na unke jaisa. Nahi chahiye unka business mujhe. Kuch nahi chahiye unsay."

"Dude relax. I am sorry. I bring it up again. Chill." Dushyant put his hand on his best friend shoulder but he jerk it and take a step back.

"I needed a drink." Kavin says and left his room as Dushyant tried to call him. He shake his head as he saw from the stairs Kavin leaving the house. He slammed his hand on the wall beside him and went back in his room to grab his bag and follow his friend.

 **At Night**

Kavin was still out. When he leave Dushyant tried to follow him but he lost him and went his flat where he live alone. Kavin was at bar drinking and didn't realise that it was time for the bar to get closed. He leave stumbling as he was so much drunk.

On his way home, he got almost crash in the truck but managed to get home. He went in the house and smiled bitterly as he saw all the lights off. He thought no one care about him but what he didn't know that someone was there waiting for him to get home.

"Kavin Baba." Kavin looked at his second Mom and smile slightly before stumbling toward the stairs.

"Baba sambhal ke." She catch him as he was about to fall and helped him upstairs in his room. "Kyun karte ho aisa Kavin baba. Kyun apni zindagi barbad kar rahe ho? Chod do yeh sab."

"M-maine k-kaha na m-main nahi c-chod sakhta. I-isi se zinda rehta hoon main." He slur and his second Mom stop on the top of the stairs.

"Nahi baba. Apko yeh sab cheezein nahi chahiye. Apko pyar chahiye apno ka. Apko sath chahiye apno ka. Main janti hoon aap ab bhi us hadse ko yaad karte hain liken baba usko yaad karne se kuch nahi hoga. Apko aagaye badhna parega." She try to make him understand but he stubbornly shake his head and step away from Swati.

"N-nahi bhul sakhta. Wo din main kabhi bhi nahi bhul sakhta." He looked at Swati and feel his anger start coming back. "Aap please jaye yahan se." Kavin says and tried to walk past her but he stumble and again was caught by Swati. She hold him and tried to make him walk but his anger control him completely and he jerk her hand. She loose her balance and her feet got twisted.

Before Kavin could realise and do something his second Mom fall down the stair and Kavin came back in his scense as he heard her weak voice calling him and saw blood around her. He snapped out of his shock and rush downstairs to her. He held her hand as she weakly hold it up for him. His eyes get teary as he think of loosing her.

"Apko kuch nahi hoga choti maa. Main abhi ambulance bulta hoon." He take out his phone and call an ambulance. He put the phone down and saw in shocked a breath escape from Swati.

_

 **Hello. This is my first story here on Fanficiton. Please give me your honest reviews. If you see any mistakes then do let me know and I will work on it.** **As for the Hindi language, please do tell me if I write it correct or not because I am not from India but I tried my best. If you didn't write my writting style then I can write like other writers do but it can a little difficult for me.** **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much for your reviews. I honestly didn't think that anyone will read it or like it. Thank you._**

 **Hospital.**

Kavin leaned against the wall and closed his eyes feeling exhausted. Behind his close eyelids he saw the flashback, how his parents wake up hearing ambulance siren, how they carried Swati on structure and how they bring her hospital and take her in OT.

"Kavin." He open his eyes and saw his father standing in front of him. He stands straight and look around trying to avoid him.

"What did you do?" Kavin father asked him.

"I didn't do anything."He answer his father question.

"Jhoot mat bolo. Kya hua tha jo Swati seediyon se gir gayi?" Kavin didn't say anything just stay quiet and saw as his father shake his head at him and move away.

Kavin wipe the corner of his eyes as it get teary when he feel the flashback of the incident happen a few hours ago coming back. He looked at his father who was sitting with his hand on his head. Heremembers when his father bring her at their house a few years back. He remember how Swati used to tie rakhi on his father's hand. How much she support him when he need someone, but still she treats him as her boss.

He sits on the bench on the other side and pray silently for her to come back to him. He close his eyes and continue to pray in his heart not even knowing that the doctors came out and now was talking to his parents. He open his eyes when he feel a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and look at his father.

"Woh theek hain ab liken behosh hain. Unke sar pe gehri chot lagi hai aur left leg fractured hai. Woh log unhe room mei shift kar rahe hain." His father says and asked him to get the medicines from the phramacy.

 **In Hospital Room.**

Kavin looked at the bed as he enter in room and went to his second Mom. He sit beside her and hold her hand.

"I am sorry choti maa. Meri waja se aap aise..." He trailed off and look away.

"Please jaldi se theek ho jaye. Main promise karta hoon aaj ke baad kabhi drink nahi karonga. Just please come back." He whisper tearfully and cry silently.

 **Girls Hostel, Delhi**.

"Tanya, utho. Aaj phir se college ke liye late ho jaogi." A young girl yelled at her friend while drying her hairs but she didn't get up. She sigh and went up to her friend bed and pulled the blanket away.

"Kya hai Purvi. Sone de na. Aaj college nahi jana mujhe." Tanya whined and try to get her blanket back but Purvi held it away and quickly fold it neatly and put it on her bed.

"Theek hai soja. Main Ricky ko mana kar doongi ke tu aaj uske sath date pe nahi ja sakhti." Purvi smirk as she saw her friend getting up hurridly.

"Nahi nahi. Main chalongi. Bas 10 minute." Tanya yelled as she rushes in the bathroom to get ready. Purvi chuckle as she saw her best friend hurrying to meet her long time boyfriend.

Soon they left their hostel to go college. When they enter in class, Tanya saw her boyfriend looking and smiling at her. Purvi nudge her with shoulder and nodded for her to go to him. Purvi take her usual seat on the third row and take out her book for the lecture.

Duringthe lecture, she get annoyed as she got hit by paper ball from the person who was sitting behind her. She glared over her shoulder and saw Sameer or Sam as everyone call him smirking at her. He is the bully of the college and no one can say anything to him because college get funds from his father. He has dated half of the girls in the college and the other half was scared of him since he threaten them when they tried to raise their voice against him.

When the class end, Purvi left the classroom with Ricky and Tanya for the canteen. As they walk toward their table, Purvi saw Sameer standing at his table and keep her face straight. She pushed the chair where Sameer was about to sit, on her way and laugh silently as the whole canteen full of students started to laugh at him when Sameer fall on floor. Purvi sit at her table and smirk at a glaring Sameer before he left the canteen.

"Kyun kara tumne aisa? Tumhe pata hai na Sameer kaisa ladka hai, phir bhi." Ricky says with a sigh. Purvi shrugged and order her lunch and started to eat it when it come.

"Shuru usne kya tha classroom mei." Purvi defend her self. Tanya and Ricky look at each other and shake their head.

"Tera kuch nahi ho sakhta." Tanya say and they talk about things going on in their life.

 **Next Day Evening**.

"Aur kitni shopping reh gayi hai?" Purvi asked Tanya as she dragged her feet behind her best friend.

"Sirf shoes lene hai farewell ki dress se matching wale aur phir dinner." Purvi stomach grumble at the mention of dinner and nodded at her friend.

"Make it quick. I am hungry." Tanya nodded and they went in the shop. They come to do last minute shopping for their upcoming farewell party for the seniors of their college. After shopping they went in near restaurant for dinner and went back to their hostel.

"Maza aagaya shopping kar ke." Tanya says as they enter in their room. Purvi glared at her and throw the shopping bags on floor.

"Ab se Ricky ke sath jana shopping pe. Tumhe pata hai mujhe ye shopping karna pasand nahi phir kyun har bar mujhe le kar jati ho."

"Akhir kyun itna chidti ho shopping se?"

"Bas mujhe nahi pasand."

"Purvi meri baat tou sun." Tanya tried to talk to her, but Purvi went in the balcony and lock it from the outside. She lay on the recliner that they had put in their medium sized balcony and stares at the three shinning stars and think about the incident that changed her life. She feels a tear rolling from the side of her eyes, but didn't wipe it.

"I am sorry." Purvi whisper, looking at the stars and closed her eyes.

 **Next Day After College.**

Purvi walk up the stairs and ring the bell above and look at the idol of god in front of her. She closed her eyes and join her hands and starts praying. She was feeling uneasy since yesterday night and decide to come temple today. Pandit ji come and give her blessing. She leaves and went away to spend some time alone.

"Kahan thi tum?" Tanya asked as Purvi enter in the room. She look at her and went up to her bed and lay down.

"Kya hua? Tumhari tabiyat to theek hai?" Tanya asked and sit on the bed beside her and put her hand on her forehead.

"Haan theek hai. Bas kuch ajeeb si feeling ho rahi hai." Purvi confessed. Tanya nodded and smile down at her friend softly.

"Koi baat nahi. Sab kuch theek hai. Tumhari Aunty ka phone aya tha. Maine kaha ke tum bahar gayi hui ho. Tum phone karlo aur yaad se khana kha lena main Ricky se notes le ke aati hoon." Tanya say and left the room to go downstairs where her boyfriend is waiting for her.

Purvi sit on bed and pick up her phone that she forget in the room and saw her a miss call from her Aunty. She called back, but no one pick it up. She glanced at the clock and sigh as she saw it was almost midnight. She dropped a message saying that she will call tomorrow and take care of herself. She lay back and think how much her Aunty support her. She prayed that god will give always keep her Aunty happy and healthy.

 **Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and let me know if it had some other mistakes, I will work on it. Do give your reviews on this chapter.** **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Railyway Station.**

"Take care aur pohanch ke call karna bhoolna nahi" Tanya says a she hugged Purvi. She nodded and smile slightly at her best friend.

"Main tumhe bohat miss karongi." Purvi wipe a tear that fall her eyes. Tanya look at her friend sadly and try to control herself.

"When will you come back?" Purvi shrugged and look over Tanya shoulder and saw Ricky coming toward them.

"I don't know, but I will inform you." Purvi smile at Ricky and give him a friendly side hug before stepping back. She bids her goodbyes and step on the train as they heard the announcement of the train. Purvi waved as the train started to move and smile at her friends.

She walks to her compartment when she couldn't see them anymore and sit by the window. She sighs and think how much difficult it was for her to leave Tanya.

They have been best friends since school and get admission in the same college and hostel. Tanya family died 2 years ago in a car accident and Purvi and her Aunty was her only family. She never thinks of leaving her like this, but she had to. Purvi close her eyes as she remember the phone call a few hours ago.

 _Flashback._

 _"Purvi tera phone baj raha hai." Tanya yelled from inside. Purvi open her eyes and look in the room. She let out a sigh and stood up to go in to pick up her phone._

 _"Hello?" She answer it on the fourth ring._

 _"Miss Purvi." A man from other side speak to confirm. Purvi check the caller ID and put it back against her ear._

 _"Ji bol rahi hoon. Aap kaun?"_

 _"Main Ashwin Khanna bol raha hoon. Actually your Aunty needs you right now. Woh hospital mai hain." Purvi was shocked that she couldn't even say anything. Tanya notice her as she was walking past her and look at her confused._

 _"Kya hua Purvi?" Tanya shake her when she didn't get any reply and saw as Purvi snapped back to reality._

 _"A-aunty... Hospital." Purvi stutter and hold her phone tightly as it will fall from her hands. "Woh theek tou hain? Kya main unse baat kar sakhti hoon?"_

 _"Ji woh theek hain liken soo rahi hain. Unho ne apko bulaya hai." Ashwin told her that Swati asked him to call her neice so she wouldn't be a burden on anyone in Khanna house._

 _"I have to go Mumbai." Purvi told Tanya as she put down her phone and went to pack her cloths._

Flashback End.

 **Railyway Station, Mumbai.**

Purvi step down the train and look around for someone who came to take her but no one was there. She sighs and grabbed her bags and walk toward the exit. She hails a taxi and give him the address and ride to the Khanna mansion.

Purvi look out at the city and smile slightly at the people walking by and buildings. She thinks how she is going to live here when she didn't even know anyone or any place here. She looks at the front as she saw the taxi slowly coming to a stop and look at the cars buzzing their horn and yelling at someone.

"Yeh kya ho raha hai?"

"Lagta hai accident. Aap rukiye main dekhta hoon." Taxi driver told her and move out to see what is the matter. About 15 minutes, traffic started to clear and cars started to move slowly. Purvi look at the driver as he sit inside.

"Kya hua tha?" Purviasked the driver as they start to move as well and Purvi saw a man standing by the new car that is now destroyed from the front.

She glances at the person who was standing by the driver door with a handkerchief on his head soaked in blood. She could only see the half of the face of the person and know that he is some spoiled rich guy from his new car and his clothing.

"Ye ameer log samjhte hain ye sadak inho ne kharid li hai jo itni taiz gadi chalte hain." Taxi driver mumbles and shake his head.

Purvi sigh and leaned back on the seat and shake her head as well. She hates people like that. All rich people think that they could get anything they want with their money but they couldn't. She shakes her head as she remember how Sam tried to get her in his bed by offering money.

"Madam hum pohanch gaye." Taxi driver voice brings her out of her thought.

Purvi paid the driver and step out. Taxi driver helped her with her bags and leave. Purvi look at the big mansion in front of her and walk toward the security man. She told him her name and wait for a minute before she was taken inside.

"Aao Purvi." A women stood up as Purvi step in living room. Purvi slowly look around and nodded at the women.

"Aap Mahima ji hain?" Purvi asked her trying to confirm. Women nodded and smiled slightly at Purvi.

"M-mujhe Aunty se milna hai." Purvistutter as shecouldn't anymore to see her Aunty. Mahima waved for Purvi to step back and take heronthe opposite side of the stairs where Swati room is. She open door and let Purvi walk in first.

Purvi dropped her bag as she saw her Aunty laid on bed with eyes closed. She saw a bandage wrapped around her head and a plaster around her leg and was resting on a pillow. Purvi went to the bed and sit beside her. She slowly put her hand on her Aunty forehead and tears filled in her eyes. Swati open her eyes, feeling the familiar touch and smile at her niece.

"Tu aagai." Purvi helped her to sit and leaned against the headboard. Swati put her arms around Purvi to hug her and cry silently seeing her after a long time.

"Kaisi hai tu? Kitna waqt guzar gaya tujhe dekhe hue." Swati say tearfully. Purvi sniff and wipe her face after pulling back from the hug.

"Main theek hoon. Aap ki tabiyat ab kaisi hain? Ziyada dard tou nahi ho raha?" Purvi asked her in a rush. Swati chuckle seeing her niece worried for her.

"Main bilkul theek ho tu jo agai hai mere pass." Swati say with a smile and they talk some more about things going on Purvi life.

 **At Night.**

Purvi get settled in the room next to Swati's. At dinner time, Purvi meet everyone expect Kavin as he wasn't present in the house. After dinner, they went back in their rooms. Purvi was massaging Swati head when shegetsa message from Tanya and mentally smack her forehead for forgetting to call her. She send a quick reply telling her she reach safely.

"Purvi tu jaa aram kar. Main theek hoon ab." Swati says sleepily.Purvi nodded and kissed her forehead and wish her Goodnight before leaving.

Purvi went in the kitchento get a water bottle for the night and went to check if all doors are locked. As she pass the dim living room, she saw a someone shadow. Her eyes widened as she thinks that it may be a thief. She quickly rush in the kitchen and grab a pan and went back. She saw it moving toward the stairs and hit the bottom of the pan on the person head and yelled.

"Chor chor chor." She grabbed the person by the cloths as it was about run away. Purvi heard footsteps rushing and the lights get turned on.

"Kya hua Purvi?" Mahima asked her worriedly as she rush downstairs.

"Yeh chor ghus aya hai ghar mai." Purvi told her and again hit the pan on the theif back as it started to get up.

"Ahh, main chor nahi hoon." Ashwin look at the person in shocked and shake his head with a sigh.

"Purvi, yeh chor nahi hai. Kavin baba hain." Purvi turned and saw Swati getting wheeled toward them by a servant. Purvi immediatly let go of pan and step back leaving Kavin on the ground.

"Sorry, w-woh m-mujhe pata nahi tha. M-mujhe laga ke c-chor..." Purvi stuttered and trailed off as Kavin turned to face her. She recognized him as the man who was at the accident place while she was coming here. Kavin hold his wound and glared at her.

"Yeh pagal kaun hai?" Kavin asked everyone and Purvi glared at him.

"Main pagal nahi hoon. Tum pagal ho jo itni raat ko choron ki tarah ghus rahe ho apne hi ghar mai." Purvi say and crossed her arm as Kavin angrily take a step forward and open his mouth to say something but was cut it off.

"Yeh chot kaise lagi tumhe?" Mahima asked as she step forward and forward her hand to put it on the bandage but Kavin step away from her.

"Stay away from me. Mrs Khanna." He say quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear it. Purvi frowned at the anger in Kavin eyes and saw hurt on Mahima face as she step back and stand by Ashwin.

"Aur tum." Kavin turned back to Purvi.

"Baba, yeh meri bhanji hai Purvi." Swati say before Kavin could say something. Kavin look at Swati and nodded slightly before glaring at Purvi.

"Pagal." Kavin mumble and walk upstairs leaving everyone. Purvi glared his back and leave as well to go in her room.

 **Sorry for updating it a little late. I hope this chaptwr will make it up. If you like it then give your reviews.** **Next chapter will be on Purvi past.** **Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Day.**

Purvi woke up early and get fresh before going in kitchen to help the cook in making breakfast. When she was done, she went in Swati room to wake her up and freshen her up.

"Aunty uthiye." Swati wake up when Purvi shake her gently. She smiled at the sight of her niece and nodded. Purvi helped her in bathroom to do her morning routine before wheeling her out of the room.

"Good morning." Purvi greet everyone as they walk in dining room. They greet back with a smile and sit on the table to have breakfast.

"Swati ji ab apki tabiyat kaisi hain?" Mahima asked as Purvi serve everyone breakfast.

"Ab theek hai. Kavin baba kahan hain?" Swati asked back after answering her question. Mahima look down in sadness and shrugged slightly.

"Woh abhi tak so raha hai. Ishita ja ke bhaiya ko uth do." Ashwin says but Ishita didn't get up.

"Liken Dad main kaise?" Ishita asked because they know that Kavin didn't want to see her.

"Koi baat nahi. Purvi ja ke Kavin baba ko utha do." Swati says before Ashwin could argue with Ishita.

"Main?" Purvi look at her in confusion and sigh when Swati nodded.

"Haan aur kal raat jo kya uske liye maafi bhi mang lena." Swati slighlty eyed her. Purvi walk upstairs and went in the direction that Ishita told her.

She stop in front of brown door and take a deep breath before knocking. She frowned when she didn't heard anything from inside. She twist the knob and the door got open. She walk inside and saw everything messed up. Cloths and shoes were laying on floor, books were open on desk and a basketball was on ground by the bed. Purvi sigh looking at everything and her eyes went to bed where Kavin was sleeping. She walk up to the bed avoiding to step on anything and stand by the bed.

"Mr. Khanna." Purvi called not knowing if she should call him by his name. She tried to call again but he didn't wake up. Purvi see a glass of water on the side table and pick up to pour it on him but stop as she saw his sleeping face. She look at his innocent face and smile slightly as his lips formed a cute pout.

She shake her head and splash the water on Kavim face. He yelled and wake up sitting on bed and gasped. Purvi take a step back and smirked. Kavin look around and wipe his face before glaring at Purvi.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled angrily.

"Aunty ne kaha tha tumko bulane ke liye liken tum uth hi nahi rahe thay tou-" She was cut it off by Kavin.

"Tou tumne pani phenk diya mujh pe. Tum sach main pagal ho." He stood up and Purvi look away as she saw him shirtless.

"Agar ab mujhe pagal bola na tou dekhna." Purvi warned him still looking away.

"Bolon ga. Pagal." Purvi get angry and pick up a pillow from his bed and throw it at him and grin as it hit on right on his face. Kavin was in shocked for a minute and throw it back to her but she dodge it and run out of his room with him yelling behind her.

Purvi gasped of breath as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Suddenly she feel a hand on her shoulder and jumped back getting scared. She open her eyes and look at the person and relax as she saw Ishita.

"Kya hua? Aap theek tou hain?" Ishita asked her worridly. Purvi nodded and take a deep breath to control herself.

"Haan woh actually..." Purvi tell her everything. Ishista look at her shocked for a minutes before she start laughing. Purvi couldn't control herself and laugh with Ishita.

"Waise aaj tak bhaiya ke sath kabhi bhi aisa kisi ne nahi kya. Unke dost ne bhi nahi." Ishita told her after they calm down. Purvi look at her sad look and think something to cheer her up.

"Yeh tou kuch bhi nahi hai." Ishita look at her in confusion. "Pagal bulaya tha na usne mujhe ab dekhna main kya karti hoon." Purvi grinned evilly. Ishita was worried for Purvi because she know Kavin will not let her go easily.

 **In Afternoon.**

"Le lijiye apki medicine." Purvi give Swati her medicine with water and make her lay down. Swati smile at her and held her hand.

"Tu bilkul apni maa lag rahi hai. Tujhe pata hai, teri maa bhi aise hi mera khayal rakhti thi." Swati told her and close her eyes as pills started to work. Doctor prescribed sleeping pills to ease her pain.

Purvi left the room and went in her. She sit on bed and sigh as it get teary. She turned to her sidetable and pickup the photo frame. It was of her parent and little brother. She close her eyes as she remember the day she lost them.

 **Flashback.**

"Mummy please. Mujhe woh princess wali dress chahiye meri birthday ke liye." Purvi pleaded as she sit on her mother bed as she put her cloths in cupboard.

"Purvi iss baar nahi liken agli baar pakka le lein gaye tumhari birthday ke liye. Tumne pehle hi dress le li hai." Purvi Mother told her politely but Purvi didn't listen and keep asking for that dress.

"Kis cheez ki itni zid ki ja rahi hai?" Purvi father asked as he walk toward them. Purvi look at him with a wide smile and rush to him to give him a hug.

"Papa mujhe na woh princess wali dress chahiye jo humne mall mai dekhi thi." Purvi told him and watered her eyes which she know will work for sure.

"Meri princess ko jo chahiye woh la ke doonga main usko. Main aur apki Mama aaj sham mai hi mall jayein gaye aur dress lein gaye."

"Sachi?" Purvi asked him in excitment. He nodded with a soft smile and hold her face in his hand.

"Muchi. Ab tou princess khush hai na?" He look at her Purvi and saw as she nodded quickly.

"Haan bohat khush. Thank you papa." Purvi father kissed her forehead and laugh as Purvi hugged him tightly. Her father look at Purvi mother and assure her with his eyes as she shake her head at them.

 **In Evening.**

Purvi was dropped at her friend house for a play date and her parents and brother leave for mall to buy her that dress. Purvi was playing with her friend when her friend parent recieve a call from Purvi Aunty to come at hospital with Purvi.

She was nervous as she walk in hospital and look around scared as she saw a woman walking away with bandage on her head. Purvi run toward her Aunty as she saw her. She hugged her tightly in fear of hospitals.

"Swati Aunty aap yahan kyun hain?" Swati kneel in front of Purvi and held her face in her hand.

"Purvi beta apki mama aur papa ki tabiyat kharab ho gai thi tou unhe hospital lana pada. Apki mama apse milna chahti hain. Ap chalo gi unke pass?" Purvi nodded and Swati take her inside a ward and saw Purvi Mother lay on bed and breathing in difficulty with the oxygen mask.

"Di Purvi agai." Swati say gently and saw as Purvi mother open her eyes and smile at her daughter through her oxygen mask.

"P-Purvi." Purvi Mother hold her hand out. Purvi look at the hand and quickly grabbed it.

"M-Mama apko kya hua? Apko ziyada dard ho raha hai? Main papa ko bulaon?" Purvi asked innocently and her mother shake her head.

"N-Nahi. B-Beta meri ek baat manegi?" Purvi nodded quickly and went close to her.

"Aaj se tu humesha Swati Aunty ke sath rahe gi. Theek hai?"

"Liken aap kahan ja rahi ho?"

"Mujhe bhagwan ji bula rahe hain, mujhe jana hoga. Tu unki har baat manna aur inko ziyada tang mat karna. Tu meri piyari beti hai na? Tu meri yeh baat manegi na? Wada kar." Purvi held her hand tightly and kissed it and nodded.

"Ji mummy main wada karti hoon." Purvi and Swati saw as Purvi mother smile and put her hand on her daughter head for the last time before it fall from her head as her last breath escape from her mouth.

"Mummy!" Purvi and Swati cried hard for the loose of their family Swati hold Purvi as she shake her mother roughly to wake her up.

"P-papa?" P-papa aur Abhi kahan hain?" Purvi asked Swati as her voice shake. She shake her head and they both cried for loosing their family.

That Purvi's life turned upside down. She never think that her wish of buying that dress will take her family away from her. From that day she never wore a dress and hate going on shopping because she think that shopping take her parents away from her.

 **Flashback End**

Purvi looked at the photo frame of her family and lay back on bed with her eyes closed. Tears started to fall from her eyes but she did't wipe it and let it flow. Soon she drifted into dream of her parents and hugged the picture close to her.

 **This chapter is unedited.** **I hope you all will like this chapter and do let me know about my mistakes if it was in english/hindi or in my writing style. And also let me know if you guys find this story boring. I will start adding some kavi moments from next chapter which will be on Kavin past.** **Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gym Room.**

"Tu has mat." Kavin say glaring at a laughing Dushyant and continue his exercise.

"Acha sorry." Dushyant tried to get serious and look at Kavin before he started to laugh again. "I can't help myself. Mujhe tou yeh soch ke aur hasi aarahi hai ke usne tujhe mara aur teri neend kharab kar di aur tu kuch nahi kar paya."

"Us waqt kuch nahi kar paya tou kya hua. Ab karunga." Kavin smirk evilly. Dushyant stop laughing.

"Matlab."

"Matlab ke main usay itna pareshan karunga ke woh khud ghar chod ke chali jaye gi." Kavin told him and Dushyant shake his head.

"Tu galat kar raha hai Kavin." Dushyant warned him, but Kavin didn't listen and wentto runon treadmill. Dushyant sighas he saw Kavin getting back to his workout.

Dushyant left his house gym to go home. He walks through the hallway typing a message. His eyes were on his phone and didn't see someone coming from front and bumped into that person. A bag fall on the floor and Dushyant bend down to pick it up.

"Sorry." Dushyant stood up again and look at the person forwarding the bag but stop as he saw Ishita.

"Koi baat nahi." Ishita take her bag and walk past him but stop when Dushyant call her.

"Ishita." She turned to him and look at him confused. "Uh... Kya tum aaj sham mein free ho?

"Kyun?" Ishita asked him confused. Dushyant swallow and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Main soch raha tha ke kya tum chalogi mere sath coffe pe?" Dushyant look at her hoping to say yes.

Ishita look at him, shocked but happy. She started to like Dushyant when he saved her from a panic attack in the college library. She was about to say yes, but look past him in the hallway mirror and saw Kavin leaving the gym and shake her head looking away.

"Nahi." Ishita leave a heart broken Dushyant and rush in her room as tears filled in her eyes. She throws her bag on the bed and sit there crying. She wanted togo, but she also knows that Kavin will angry if he know about it.

"I am sorry Dushyant." She whisper and close her eyes as more tears filled in her red eyes.

 **Swati Room.**

"Aunty apko pata hai na mujhe shopping karna nahi pasand. Main nahi jaongi." Purvi say stubbornly. Swati sigh and make her sit on bed beside her.

"Mujhe pata hai liken Purvi yeh kapde tum yahan nahi pehan sakhti." Purvi look at her dress shirt that she buy from men store and jeans.

"Hostel tak tou theek tha liken yahan tumhe yeh change karna hoga. Tum Ishita baby ke sath chali jao, please." Purvi sigh in defeat and nodded. Swati smile and kissed her forehead before giving her money.Purvi left with Ishita for shopping.

 **At Mall.**

"Purvi di." Ishita call Purvi who was looking cloth with bored look and she look at her. Ishita was holding a white simple salwar dress. "Yeh kesi dress hai?"

"Hmm... theek hai." Purvishrugged and look at Ishita and sigh when she batted her eyelashes at her.

Purvi take it from her and went in trail room to try it.Purvilook at herself inthe mirrorand saw with a blank look. After almost 10 years she wore an Indian attire. Shelooks different. Purviwalk out of trail room and look toward at Ishita who looked her up and down.

"Aap bohat piyari lag rhi hain.Hum yelerahe hain." Ishita clapped her hand with a happy smile.Purvicouldn't help herself but smile at Ishita.

They left the store after paying for the dress and hold it with other bags full of cloths. They eat their lunch at the food court in the mall before leaving for home.

 **Khanna Mansion.**

Purvi and Ishita come through the door and heard loud voice from the living room. Purvi look at Ishita and frown at her pale face. Ishita run inside with Purvi behind her and saw Kavin shouting angrily at Mahima.

"Awaz neeche karo Kavin. Badon se baat karne ki tameez bhul chuke ho kya?" Ashwin look at Kavin sternly. Kavin glared at his father before looking back at Mahima.

"Tameez mujhe nahi inhe sikhaein jo kisi ke bhi kamre main bina puche aajati hain." Purvi look at Ishita as she feel her tensed.

"Kavin tum bhul rahe ho yeh maa hai tumhari. Isay kisi ki ijazat lene ki zaroorat nahi hai." Ashwin look at Kavin angrily and Mahima held his arm indicating to let it go but he couldn't.

"Nahi hai yeh meri maa. Yeh apki wife hain. Meri maa mar chuki hai aur inho ne mara hai meri maa ko." Purvi look in shocked at the scene getting unfold in front of her.

"Tumhe lagta hai tumhari maa ko isne mara hai? Tumhe sach nahi pata Kavin. Tumhari maa-" Ashwin started to say but cut it off by Mahima.

"Bas!" Mahima yelled making everyone stop yelling. She look at Ashwin then at Kavin. She step in front of him and join her hand up to him. "Main manti hoon, mujh se galati hui aur uske liye main maafi mangti hoon. Ho sake tou mujhe maaf kar dena and aaj ke baad main tumhare kamre ya tumhari kisi bhi cheez main hath nahi lagaon gi."

Mahima looks at Kavin with teary eyes and went in her room dragging Ashwin with him. Purvi look at Ishita who was now crying and put her hand on her shoulder. Ishita look at Purvi and went in her room without saying anything. Purvi sigh and look at Kavin who walk past her bumping his shoulder with her. Purvi look back and saw Swati wheeling herself out of the room.

'What is going in this house? Why Kavin was yelling at Mahima aunty? Why did he say that Mahima auntykillshis mother. Is Mahima aunty not his real mother? This is all confusi _ng_. Seeing everything here, itlooks like there is a misunderstandingbetween them. I have to find _out about it._ ' She think and went after Swati to ask about it.

"Aunty." Purvi call as she stand by the door of Swati room. She smile as she saw her niece and nodded for her to come in.

"Bolo beta?" Swati smile as Purvi sit in front of her.

"Aunty yeh sab kya tha? Jo Kavin ke bahar kaha kya woh sach tha?" Purvi asked Swati. She sigh and shake her head.

"Nahi. Kavin baba ko sach nahi pata. Unko lagta hai ke unki maa mar chuki hain liken woh zinda hai." Swati say and starts telling her about everything.

 **On The Cliff.**

Kavin sighs and pull out acigarette and put it between his lips and lit it up. He takes a slow pull and slowly blow out the smoke after a few second. Kavin close his eyes as he remember the day that changed his life. The day he lost his mother and didn't even get to see her for the last time. The day Mahima and Ishita come in their house with his father

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"Kavin baba, apko bade sahab bula rahe hain." Kavin who was only 13 years old that time looked up from his book and smiled at Swati._

 _"Ji choti maa." Kavin stood up and went out with Swati. They walk in living room and Kavin frowned to see a women and a girl who look 2 years younger them him._

 _"Kavin beta idhar aao." Ashwin call him and make him stand beside him._

 _"Dad ye kon hain? Ap tou maa ko lene gaye thay na hospital se." Kavin look up at his father and saw anger in his eyes._

 _"Kavin meri baat suna aur usay samjhne ki kohish karna. Tumhari maa ab kabhi nahi ayegi. Woh" Ashwin paused and look at Swati and she nodded at him to continue._

 _"Woh mar chuki hain and antim sanskaar bhi ho chuka hai. Woh chahti thi ke hum tumhe is baare main kuch na bataein liken main tumse jhoot nahi bol sakhta." Kavin shake his head and tried to take a step back but Ashwin hold him and let him cry._ _"N-nahi maa mujhe chod ke nahi ja sakhti." He cried hard for the lose of his mother. Ashwin eyes watered as well seeing his son like that._

 _"Woh ja chuki hai aur yeh sach hai." Kavin looked up at his father with red eyes and then at the women and a girl._

 _"Yeh..." Kavin trailed off and saw as his father pulled back and saw the people he bring. He sigh and nodded at the women and daughter to come forward._

 _"Inka naam Mahima hai aur unki beti Ishita. Meri inse shadi ho chuki hai aur aaj se yahin rahein gaye. Ab se ye tumhari maa hai." Kavin look shocked at his father confession and take a few steps away from them. Mahima look at Kavin with watery eyes and tried to come forward but he step back again._

 _"Main nahi maanta inhe apni maa. Meri maa mar chuki hai aur unki jagha koi nahi le sakhta." Kavin rushed in his room and locked it before he started to cry._

 _A year later._

 _Kavin_ _just got back from his school and recently turned 14. He was walking toward hisroom, but stop when he heard some voice from his father's bedroom. He went toward the room and stop as he saw the door slightly open._

 _"Sab meri galati hai. Meri waja se apki patni apse dur chali gai aur Kavin ne apni maa ko kho diya. Agar mene jo nahi kya hota tou aaj Kavin ki maa uske sath hoti." Kavin was shocked hearing Mahima. He feel anger raising in him as he think that Mahima killed his mother._

 _"Nahi Mahima jo bhi hua us mei tumhari koi galati nahi thi. Wohi hota hai jo qismat mei likha hota hai. Shayad uska aur mera sath utna hi likha tha." Ashwin told her and say comforting words to her. Kavin pushed the door open and glared at his father and step-mother._

 _"Tou apki waja se meri maa mujh se dur ho gai? Apne mara meri maa. Ap ek qatil ho." Kavin yelled and went close to her but his father come in between them. Kavin stop and look at his father._

 _"Tum galat samjh rahe ho Kavin. Tumne jo suna woh pura sach nahi hai."_ _Ashwin try to tell him._

 _"Mene jitna suna woh hi kafi hai mere liye. Yeh meri maa ki khooni hai." Kavin tried to forward his hand to strangle her but Ashwin pushed him back and slapped him hard._

 _"Swati ji." Ashwin yelled and saw as Swati rush inside. "Isay le jaiye isse pehle ke mere hathon kuch galat ho jaye." Swati take Kavin hand and take him away from them._

 _Kavin room._

 _"Kavin Baba." Kavin was in shocked and didn't hear her. Swat put her hand on his shoulder making him snapped out of his shock._

 _"A-apne dekha... Dad ne mujhe mara. Aaj tak unho ne mujh kabhi danta tak nahi aur aaj unho ne mujhe mara woh bhi uski waja se jiski waja se meri maa mari gai." Kavin was anger and stood up from his bed and went up to his dressing table and swipe his hand throwing everything on floor._

 _"Baba."_

 _"Aap jaiye, please. Mujhe akela rehna hai." Kavin say without turning around and look at his relfection in mirror. Swati walk out leaving him alone because she know her presence wouldn't help him right now._

 _"I hate you Mr. Khanna and I hate your new family." Kavin chest heavy in anger and he throws his hand in the mirror, causing it to break and blood started to flow from the cuts on his hands._

 _Kavin_ _get changed after that, he hates his father, his wife and her daughter. He only talks to Swati. When he turned 18 he started to drink and smoke. He meet Dushyant on his first day at college and he become his best friend._

 ** _Hello. I hope you will like it this and please ignore my mistakes._**

 ** _Dear Guest, Purvi's brother died in that accident with her parents._**

 ** _Thank you so much for your reviews._**

 ** _I will update next chapter tomorrow morning or maybe afternoon._** ** _Thank you!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Purvi Room.**

"Purvi." Mahima call her name as she stand by the door. Purvi looked and smile at Mahima.

"Aunty aiye na." Mahima went in her room and Purvi motion her to sit on bed.

"Kuch kaam tha apko." Purvi looked at Mahima with a questioning look as she sit. Mahima nodded and looked her up and down.

"Haan, woh actually aaj laundry day hai. Aaj sabke kapde dhulte hain. Kya tum Kavin ke room se laundry collect kar lo gi? Woh Swati ji ke ilawa kisi aur ko jane nahi deta. Tou agar tum..." She trailed off. Purvi nodded understanding it.

"Main samjh sakhti hoon Aunty. Aap fikar mat kijiye main woh sare kaam kar loon gi jo aunty karti thi." Purvi assured her with a small smile.

"Thank you beta." Mahima says with a smile and stood up but stop when Purvi called her.

"Aunty apse ek baat karni thi." Purvi was nervous but she know whatever is happening is wrong.

"Bolo?" Mahima look confused as Purvi look down for a minute before looking up at her again.

"Woh." She paused and take a deep breath to continue. "Aap Kavin sir ko sab bata kyun nahi deti."

"Matlab?"

"Aunty mujhe sab pata hai. I am sorry but jo kuch bhi kal hua woh mujhe samjh nahi aya tha tou mene Aunty se pucha tha. I know ye aap logon ka personal matter hai par phir bhi aap kyun Kavin sir ki baatein sehti hain jab apki koi galati hi nahi thi." Purvi look at Mahima as she give her a blank look.

"Purvi, Kavin mera beta hai. Haan woh baat alag hai ke woh mujhe apni maa nahi maanta. Aur apne bachon ki baat ka bura kon maanta hai? Usne kal jo kuch bhi kaha uska mujhe bura nahi laga. Kavin ko acha nahi lagta jab uski cheezon mei koi hath lagata hai aur mene wohi kya tha, tou uska gussa karna jaiz hai. Aur rahi baat tumhe sab pata hone ki tou tumhe right hai sab pata hone ka kyun ke ab tum yahan rehti ho." Mahima say with a smile and turned to walk but stop and face Purvi again.

"Ek aur baat, yeh mat samjhna ke tum main ya Ashwin ji tumhari kisi bhi baat se gussa hon gaye. Tum humari beti jaisi ho, jaise Ishita hai." Purvi looked at her with water eyes and smile when Mahima step forward to hug her.

"Ab jab maine tumhe apni beti bana liya hai tou tum mujhe Mom ya Maa keh sakhti ho." Mahima says after pulling back from the hug. Purvi nodded and Mahima wipe her tears.

"Ab tum apna kaam karo, main chalti hoon." Purvi saw as Mahima kissed on her forehead and leave but stop at the door.

"Aur haan, yeh dress tumpe bohat achi lag rahi hai." Purvi smiled and look down at her pink salwar suit and nodded at Mahima. Purvi sigh and close her eyes, she like the feel of the mother from Mahima.

 **Kavin Room.**

Purvi look at the door that lead her into Kavin room and take a deep breath before poking her head in to see if he is inside. She relax when she didn't find him. She steps in room with a laundry basket and starts picking up the dirty clothes from the floor.

She went toward the other side of the bed and pick up some T-shirt laying on the ground. She stood up and turned to look at the door of the bathroom and saw as it got open and again a shirtless Kavin step out. Purvi was shocked seeing him and quickly put her hand on her already closed eyes.

"Tumhe shirt pehane se allergy hai kya? Jab dekho shirtless hote ho." She mumble the last part and peak between her fingers and close it again. Kavin saw her and decide to tease her.

"Excuse me yeh mera kamra hai. Tum hi aati ho baar baar yahan aur waise bhi main dekhne mei itna bhi bura nahi hoon. Acha khasa handsome hoon." Kavin tried not to laugh as her face turned light pink in embrassement.

 _'Us mai tou koi shak nahi.'_ She think and shake her head as she started to think about his well define body.

"Huh. Kuch bhi." Purvi rolled her eyes behind her eyelids and Kavin starts taking steps toward her and didn't see his skates board on the ground and accidently step on it.

He falls forward on the bed, taking Purvi with him. Purvi open her eyes, feeling the weight on herself and stare in the dark brown eyes that stare back at her. Kavin saw some of her bangs on her face and bring his hand up to push it back. His fingers lighty graze her soft cheeks, making her shiver slightly.

Their eyelock break as they heard footsteps and Kavin quickly stood up first before Purvi stood up as well and leave his room in confusion. Purvi rush downstairs in the laundry room and leaned against the door after closing it. She closesher eyes tightly as the closeness of Kavin flash back in her mind. She shakes her head as a small feeling started to rise in her heart. She couldn't do it. She has to stop her feelings before it could grow more.

 **In Back Lawn After Dinner.**

Purvi and Ishita was sitting on the porch chair and looking at the sky. Purvi smiled slightly at the shining stars and make a quick pray for her family in her heart. Purvi concentration broken by the thumping voice. She frowned and turned her face toward the voice. She saw a basketball court on the other side of the lawn. She saw two figures playing basketball there.

"Wahan kon hai?" Purvi asked Ishita. She smiled as she saw the person she like playing with her brother.

"Bhaiya aur Dushyant, bhaiya ka best friend." Ishita sigh and Purvi notice the sadness in her

"Kya hua? Itni udas kyun ho?" Purvi asked her gently putting her hand on Ishita's.

"Kuch nahi bas aise hi."

"Jhoot mat bolo. In 3-4 dino mei main tumhe ache se jan gai hoon. Batao kya baat hai? Apni di se bhi share nahi karogi?" Ishita look at Purvi then back at the basketball court.

"I like someone but I can't go out with him." Ishita told Purvi. She frowned as she think that maybe Mr and Mrs Khanna say no to that guy.

"Kon hai woh?" Ishita look at Purvi then at Dushyant. Purvi saw it and understand. "Dushyant? Tumhare parents ne mana kar diya?"

"Nahi. Maa aur Dad ko pata hai ke main Dushyant ko pasand karti hoon liken agar yeh baat bhaiya ko pata chal gai tou bohat bura hoga. Unki dosti khatam ho jaye gi meri waja se aur main yeh nahi chahti." Ishita confessed making Purvi sigh and shake her head.

"Ishita, yeh tumhari life hai aur tumhare ilawa issay koi rule nahi kar sakhta. Kisi aur ke baare mei soch ke apni life kharab mat karo. Agar tumhe Dushyant pasand hai tou usay baat karo, bahar jao aue enjoy karo. Rahi bast tumhare bhaiya ki tou uski tension mat lo mei sambhal loon gi usay." Purvi told her with a confident look. Ishita bite her lips in nervouseness.

"Woh dekho, aarahe hain dono. Main tumhare bhaiya ko sambhalti hoon tu ja aur Dushyant se baat kar." Purvi stood up and dragged Ishita with her as they were about to leave the lawn. They stop hearing Purvi voice.

"Hey pagal." Purvi called and smirk as Kavin turned to glared at her. Purvi smirk loosen as she remember the incident in Kavin room.

"Tum phir agai?" Kavin asked her angrily and Purvi signal Ishita with her eyes before looking back at Kavin. Ishita look at Dushyant and take him a little away from them.

"Main tou yahan se ja rahi thi tou socha ke pagal ko goodnight bol doon." Purvi smirk and take a few step back when Kavin walk take a step toward her.

"Tum bohat smart samjhti ho apne aap ko?" Kavin look at her with a blank look.

"Samjhti nahi hoon. Main hoon hi smart." Purvi grinned at his irriated look.

"Tum-" Kavin started but Purvi cut him off seeing Dushyant and Ishita coming toward them.

"Rehne do. Mujhe koi interest nahi hai tumse baat karne mei." Purvi rolled her eyes and walk past him but Kavi held her arm and pulled her back in front of him. Ishita and Dushyant stop next to them and was confused seeing Kavi angry.

"Interest nahi hi ho to acha hoga tumhare liye. Tum abhi mujhe nahi janti. Tum agar mujhse dur hi raho tou acha hoga tumhare liye." Kavin jerk her arm and glared at her before walking away.

 **Hello. I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Those who were asking about not revealing full Kavin past, it will come out in front of Kavin soon.**

 **Next chapter will be out by early tonight or maybe midnight.**

 **Please ignore my mistake.**

 **Thank you for your awesome reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ishita Room.**

"Purvi di, aap meri help kijiye na dress choose karne mei." Ishita says Purvi as she look at the dresses in her cupboard but she was lost in her thoughts.

 _'Kavin sir humesha itne gusse mein kyun rehte hain? Aisa lagta hai jaise unhe kisi ki zaroorat hai jis se woh apni feelings share kare_ Purvi continue to think and Ishita look at her when she didn't reply.

"Purvi di?" Ishita call again but she still didn't reply. "Di" Ishita shake her shoulder making her snapped out of her thoughts.

"Haan kya hua?" Purvi asked her confused and sit straight.

"Aap kahan khoi hain ap? Kuch problem hai?" Ishita asked her but Purvi shake her head with a smile.

"Nahi koi problem nahi hai. Tum bolo kya hua? Itna pareshan kyun ho?"

"Woh mujhe dress nahi mil rahi aaj sham ke liye." Purvi chukle at Ishita pout and went up to her cupboard.

"Yeh acha lage ga." Purvitake out her outfit and hold it up for Ishita. She smiled and nodded. Purvi give it to her and Ishita went in the bathroom to change while Purvi take out accessories. Purvi looked over as she heard the bathroom door closing and smile at Ishita.

"You look beautiful." Purvi comment make her blush slightly.Ishita went up to her dresser and stood in front of it.

Ishita smile as she see her outfit. It is casual yet perfect for a coffee date. It was a dark skinny jeans and white top with lace on it and finish it with a brown cardigan. Purvi give her a necklace, a simple golden bracelet and a ring. Purvi did her light makeup and hairs giving it soft curls.

"Thank you so muchdi." Ishita eyes watered as she looks at the magic Purvi did on her face and hairs.

"Bas bas. Ab jao warna dair ho jayegi." Purvi smiled and hugged her before walking out wih Ishita.

"Jaldi aana." Purvisays and Ishita nodded. She waved as she saw Ishita reversing her car out of the car parking of the house. Purvi close the main door andsigh, looking at the silent mansion.

Ashwin and Mahima take Swati at the hospital for her check up and the cook went out to buy things for dinner. Purvi sigh and went in the back lawnfor a walk. As she walks, she chats with Tanya to get her mind off Kavin. Tanya send a selfie and open it only to laugh at her friend's boyfriend scared face as they ride on crazy rides at amusement parks.

Suddenly Purvi heard a loud voice from inside the house and rush inside and saw Kavin climbing staring two at a time. She frowned and went after him.

"Kavin sir." Purvi knock on the door, but she didn't get any reply and jumped as she heard something breaking from inside.

"Kavin sir darwaza kholiye." Purvi continue to knock.

Inside Kavin room, there was a broken glass flower vase and his things was on the floor. Kavin rest his hand on the dresser and leaned staring at his reflection. He was angry. He close his eyes and saw the flashback of his cheating ex girlfriend happy with her new boyfriend. He feels tears burning in his eyes as he thinks how she cheated on him with the guy he used to call his friend.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"Kavin, holidays ka kya plan hai?" Dushyant asked his best friend. Kavin shrugged and sip his drink._

 _"Kuch khas nahi. Pehle mera plan tha Preeti ke sath kahin jane ka liken uska message aaya tha subha ke uski cousin ki shadi hai issi liye woh out of city ja rahi hai." Kavin told him. Dushyant nodded with a sigh._

 _"Tou kahin bahar chalte. Mere Uncle ka resort hai Mumbai se thori dur pe. Wahan chalte hain. Beach bhi mil jayegi aur thoda relax bhi kar lein gaye exams se pehle." Dushyant look at him. Kavin nodded._ _They leave for the rest early next morning._ _Kavin was driving while Dushyant was eating a bag of chips. He forward it toward Kavin and he takes a little before putting in his mouth. Kavin nodded his head along with the beat of the song that was playing and enjoy their ride._

 _In the afternoon, they reach there and Dushyant greet the manager and wentin their reserved room. They get settled in there and went for lunch in the small restaurant that the resort has. After lunch, they went to take some rest before going to the private beach of the resort._

 _"So, are you enjoying here?" Dushyant asked as they lay on the beach chairs. Kavin nodded with his eyes closed behind his shades._

 ** _Next Morning._**

 _"Wake up sleeping beauty." Dushyant sing as he walk in Kavin room. He groaned and look at Dushyant sleeply._

 _"Kya hai. Subha Subha kyun chila rahe ho? Sone de mujhe." Kavin say and close his eyes again. Dushyant sigh and shake him._

 _"Uth na yar. Mujhe bohat bhook lagi hai. Chal nashta karne chalte hain." Kavin groaned loudly knowin that Dushyant won't leave him until he get up._

 _"Fine." Kavin get ready while Dushyant lay on his bed playing games on his phone. He looked and saw Kavin ready. They both leave the room. He went in the restaurant and order their breakfast._

 _"Uh... I have to tell you something. I know you wouldn't believe me but this time I have proofs." Dushyant says as they eat their meal. Kavin look at him confused and put his coffee down._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It is about your girlfriend." Kavin sigh and shake head head. Dushyant always tried to tell Kavin that Preeti is cheating on him but everytime he tried to prove it, he got blame for thinking wrong about Preeti._

 _"You started it again?" Kavin look at him with a bored look but Dushyant shake his head with a confident look._

 _"This time, I will prove it.Chalnmere sath." Dushyant stood up and tell Kavin to follow him leaving their half eaten breakfast. He takes Kavin at the reception and request the receptionist to see the computer to check Preeti name._

 _Receptionist know Dushyant so he doesn't really say anything. Kavin looks at computer when Dushyant point it out. Kavin freeze when he saw Preeti name with his friend Akash who also make an excuse of going back home for holidays. Dushyant thank the receptionist and take Kavin to the room to prove that it wasn't any other Preeti. Dushyant knock on the door and wait a few seconds before it was open by a shirtless Akash. He was shocked and scared to see Dushyant and Kavin but didn't say anything._

 _"Move." Dushyant pushed him inside and let Kavin walk in.Kavinlooksat the bed and close his eyes, seeing his girlfriend sleeping under the cover. He open his eyes and look around and saw her clothes on the ground along with Akash._

 _"Kya hai yeh sab?" Kavin yelled at Akash but he stay quiet looking down at floor. Kavin loose his control and slap Akash. Preeti wake up hearing the voices and saw Kavin there. She hold the cover close to her as she saw anger in his eyes._

 _"K-Kavin." She stop when he glared at her. "Listen to me."_

 _"There is nothing left to listen now. Everything is finished." Kavin left from there._

 ** _Flashback End._**

Kavin eyes snapped his eyes open when he heard slamming of his door. He looked and saw Purvi breathing heavily and knob on the floor. Purvi drop the steel rod from her hand, letting it fall on the ground with a loud thud and sigh when she saw Kavin fine.

"What the hell did you do?" Kavin yelled at her. Purvi gulped and step forward ignore the pieces of glass onthe floor.

"Aap gusse main thay aur darawaz bhi lock tha mujhe laga aap kahin kuch galat na kar lein." Purvi says and Kavin glared at her angrily.

"Tumhe meri fikar karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai aur tumhe bola tha na ke mujhse dur raho. Samjh nahi aata tumhare." Kavin yelled, making her flinch and tear fall from her eyes. Kavin anger started to cool down as he saw Purvi scared face. Purvi turned around and wipe her eyes.

"I am sorry." She says and left. Kavin sigh and close his eyes tightly for taking his anger out on someone else.

 **At Night.**

Ishitaget back before Ashwin and Mahima could come home and tell Purvi everything. Purvi wasn't really listening toher, but nodded with a fake smile when Ishita look at her. Ishita know that Purvi was tensed about something but didn't ask that time and wait for the night to go on their regular walk.

After dinner, they were walking quietly, lost in their thoughts. Ishita was thinking about Dushyant and her date while Purvi was thinking about Kavin. Ishita thoughts broken when she feels the vibration of her phone and open the message from Dushyant that she received. She blush as she read his Goodnight message with a heart emoji. She replied back and look at Purvi.

"Purvi di." Ishita call and saw as Purvi give her a fake smile.

"Haan." Ishita stop in front of Purvi making her stop as well.

"Aap kis baat ko le kar itna pareshan hain? Kuch hua hai kya?" Ishita asked her with a concern look. Purvi sigh and tell her about everything that happen today and what Kavin did yesterday.

"Aap unki baat ka bura mat maaniye. Woh dil ke bure nahi hain." Ishita says and Purvi look at Ishita and she nodded.

"Yeh tum keh rahi ho? Mene tou usay hamesha tumse aur Mahima ji sy badtameezi karte dekha hai."

"Hmm liken ek din aisa tha jab unho ne meri madad kar thi." Purvi look at Ishita and she continue.

"Dad ki success party thi us din aur mei basment mei roo rahi thi kyun ke mene bhaiya ke kuch friends ko bolte hue sun liya tha ke woh log bhaiya ko prank karein gaye jis se woh hurt hon gaye aur un logon ne mujhe dekha auwahan band kar diya. Basment mei bohat andhera hota hai aur sirf ek lamp jalta hai. Mere rone aur madad mangne ki awaz sun ke Kavin bahiya aye aur mujhe nikala wahan se. Us din unho ne mujhe pehli baar apni behan bola liken phir pata nahi kya hua ke unho ne mujhse baat nahi ki aur kaha ek mei unki behan nahi hoon." Purvi look at her surprised while Ishita smiled sadly.

"Purvi di, jo kuch bhi saalon pehle hua uski waja sy unho ne apne aap ko badal liya hai. Kyun ke Swati aunty batati thi ke Kavin bhaiya humesha haste muskurate rehte thay." Ishita complete. Purvi sigh and think whatver Ishita say.

 _'It seems like Kavin need someone to make him undersrand and make him realise whatever he was doing was wrong.'_ She thinks and smiled at Ishita.

 **Next Day.**

In the afternoon Purvi was coming out ofthe Swati room after giving her medicines and went in her room. She saw her clothes on bed and decide to fold it. She gets busy in her task while humming a song. She looked at the doorwhen she heard a knock and was surprised to see Kavin.

"Aap?" Purvi saw as he continue to stand. "Ander aaiye." Kavin step in her room and stop a few steps away from her.

"Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai." Kavin says and Purvi nodded slightly putting the shirt thar she was folding, down.

"Boliye?" Purvi say hesitantly. Kavin rubbed the side of his in nervousness.

"Huh... I..." Kavin trailed off not know how to say it. He close his eyes and take a deep breath. "I am sorry for yesterday." He open his eyes and saw Purvi with her mouth slightly open. She never expect him to say sorry.

"Kal mene jo bhi kya uske liye sorry. Mene kisi aur ka gussa tumpe nikal diya." Purvi snapped out of her shocked and nodded.

"Koi baat nahi. Galati meri bhi thi. Mujhe us tarah apke room ka knob nahi todna chahiye tha." Purvi say sorry as well and smiled at him.

"It's okay." Kavin stare at Purvi for a few minutes silently before Kavin broken it. "Mujhe chalna chahiye." Kavin turned to leave but Purvi stop him. "Haan?"

"Ab jab hum dono ne apni apni galatiyan maan li hain tou kyun na hum dosti kar lein? So friends?" Purvi forward her hand out hoping he was do accept her friendship proposal so she could help him. Kavin look at her for a few minutes before nodding as well.

"Friends." He shake her head and feel her warm soft hands in his. Kavin feel a small smile on his lips and Purvi smile as well seeing him smiling.

 **Hello! I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be out tomorrow evening. It will be of flashback of Ishyant date.**

 **From next chapter I will put more Kavi moments. I just want you all to know about Kavi past life and their problems before getting on the main story.** **I am sorry to those who were expecting for kavi moments since beginning but I feel like we should know the characters before putting some romantic scenes/moment between the couple.**

 **Sorry once again, if my words hurt you but I didn't mean to do it.**

 **Thank you for your reviews. It makes me want to write more.**

 **Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Classroom.**

Class was going on and everyone was paying attention expect two students who were lost in their thoughts. Dushyant has a smile on his face thinking about his date with Ishita while Kavin was in his serious face thinking about Purvi. Kavin smiles slightly as he thinks Purvi dimple smile.

 _'I thought she was arrogant and always trying to get on my nerves but she is simple and sweet. I thought she will yell at me for whatever I said that day, but she didn't and just smile. I never really apologize to anyone before, but her. She is different from others. She has a spark that attracts me toward her, but I keep ignoring it. It is kind of weird to be friend with a girl who I didn't really know, but I do know that she has a good heart.'_ Kavin thoughts were broken when he feels something hitting his forehead and rubbed it while looking forward. He sighs as he saw the professor glaring at him.

"Mr. Khanna, if you don't mind, would you like to tell us what the important thing is going in your mind that you weren't paying attention to the lecture?" His professor asked. Kavin stood up and saw everyone looking at him. He look beside him and pinch on Dushyant arm when he saw him smiling like a idiot. Professor notice it and get angry.

"Both of you out now." Dushyant and Kavin walk out of the class and laugh quietly.

"Acha hua bahar aagaye. Warna lecture itna boring tha." Dushyant says and Kavin raised his eyebrow at him. He look in the class from the window then at Dushyant.

"Acha? Mujhe tou laga ye tera favorite subject hai Maths." Kavin smirk as Dushyan look in classroom and avoid looking at Kavin.

"Sach bata kya hua hai tujhe? Subha se dekh raha hoon tu khoya khoya sa lag raha hai." Kavin look at him suspciously.

"Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai." Dushyant tried to avoid it.

"Jhoot bol raha hai tu." Kavin says quickly.

"Sach mei yar koi baat nahi hai." Kavin sigh knowing that Dushyant is still lying and let it go.

"Theek hai jab ready ho batane ke liye, tab bata dena." Kavin smiled at Dushyant and leaned against the wall. Dushyant look at Kavin and grin as he saw him lost.

"Tu bata? Tu kis ke khayalon mei khoya tha?" Kavin smile and shake his head.

"Jab tu batega tab main bhi bata doonga." Dushyant grin faded. Dushyant leaned against the wall as well and again think how Ishita asked him out that night and about his date that evening.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Dushyant and Kavin was going back in the house when they heard a voice. They turned and saw Ishita and Purvi coming toward them. Dushyant smirk at looking as he glared at Purvi and look at Ishita._ _He couldn't help himself and feel his heart racing slightly as he saw Ishita giving him a small smile. Dushyant eyes fall on Kavin and Purvi as their argument goes on and look at Ishita as she step next to him._

 _"Mujhe kuch baat karni hai. K-kya hum yahan se ja sakhte hain?" She say nervously and peak at Dushyant from under her lashes. He nodded and walk a little away from Ishita._

 _"Bolo." He asked and smile as he saw Ishita playing with her fingers._

 _"W-woh us din ke liye sorry bolna tha. Mujhe tumse rudely baat nahi karna chahiye tha." Ishita says and Dushyant sigh thinking that it wasn't what he was expecting her to say._

 _"Its okay." Dushyant started to walk back but stop when she call him. He turned and look at her confused._

 _"Mujhe ek aur baat karni thi, balke puchni thi." Ishita take a deep breath and say_. _"Kya kal tum mere sath coffee peene chalo gaye?" Dushyant was happy to hear that and nodded quickly. He couldn't believe that the girl he like is asking him out._

 _"Haan." Dushyant says quickly and blush slightly when Ishita look at him._

 _"Theek hai. Kal main milte hain college ke pass wale coffee shop mei." Dushyant smile as he saw Ishita smiling at him and they went back to their friends._

 ** _Next Evening._**

 _Dushyant look at himself in mirror and smile. He was wearing a light blue shirt with denim jacket and black jeans. He walks out of his flat after grabbing his keys and locking everything._

 _He ride his bike to the coffee shop near their college campus. He went inside and wait at the corner table for Ishita. He check his watch after every few minutes and sigh. He looks at the door when he heard the jingling of the bell above the door and smile as Ishita look around and spot him. She walk toward him and Dushyant was lost to see how beautiful she looks._

 _"H-hi." Ishita says and Dushyant stood up from his chair to pull out a chair for Ishita to sit before he take his seat as well_.

 _"Hi. You look beautiful." He complent without thinking making her blush._

 _"T-thank you. You look handsome as well." Dushyant smile and they give their order. They were quiet for a few minutes before Dushyant started to talk._

 _"Ek baat puchon agar tum bura na maano?" Ishita nodded and sip her coffee. Dushyant leaned forward and put his hand on the table._

 _"Us din jab maine pucha tha coffee sath peene ka tab tumne mana kyun kar diya tha?" Dushyant asked her and Ishita put her cup down with a sigh and start telling him the reason she say no and how Purvi make her understand that she should do what she wants._

 _"Tou is liye maine mana kya tha." Dushyant nodded understanding it. "Ab ek baat main puchon?"_

 _"Haan?"_ _Dushyant says and nodded at her._

 _"Tum kavin bhaiya ke dost ho and I am sure unho ne tumhe bataya hoga ke main unki sagi behan nahi hoon aur woh kitni nafrat karte hain mujhse liken phir bhi tumne mujhe coffee ke liye pucha tha. Kyun?"_

 _"Sach bataun tou tum mei kuch hai jo mujhe tumhari taraf attract karta hai and I didn't mean it in a wrong way. I started to like you when I saw you for the first time. Tumhara dara sehma hua chehra aur aason se bhari aankhon ne hi mujhe tumhari taraf kheencha tha." Dushyant told her honestly making her blush._

 _They look at each other and talk some more before they leave the coffee shop._

 ** _Flashback End._**

"Dushyant chal." Kavin say near his ears. Dushyant snapped out of his thoughts and look around to see other student passing by. They went in classroom and grabbed their bags and leave.

 **Swati Room At Night.**

Purvi was pressing Swati feet after dinner and giving her medicines. Swati look as a smile didn't leave Purvi face. She was happy but she wants to know the reason behind it.

"Kya baat hai? Itna muskura kyun rahi ho?" Swati asked her. Purvi look at her and shake her head keeping her face straight.

"Nahi tou aunty. Kuch bhi nahi." Purvi tried to avoid telling that it was because of Kavin and Mahima.

"Kuch tou hai jo tu chupa rahi hai. Bata kya baat hai?" Swati insist. Purvi sigh and tell her half truth.

"Main bas khush hoon. Itne saalon baad mujhe maa ka pyar mila hai." Purvi told her. Swati smile and nodded as she remember how Mahima ask to sit have tea with her in the evening.

"Tujhe khush dekh ke mujhe bohat acha lag raha hai." Swati says and close her eyes. Purvi smile and continue her task.

Purvi left Swati room after she falls asleep. She went to check if all doors and windows are locked and went in the kitchen to fill her bottle with water. She looked as she heard footsteps and saw Kavin entering in the kitchen again shirtless.Purvi sigh and turned with her back to him.

"Kuch chahiye apko?" Purvi asked without turning to face him.

"Haan woh thodi barf chahiye." Kavin says and went up to the fridge to get ice. Purvi frowned and turned to him.

"Main deti hoon. Waise kahin chot lagi hai kya?" Purvi asked as she went up to the fridge as well. She take out the ice tray and Kavin hold his hand up.

Purvi gasped slightly at the buries on his hand. Purvi slowly put the cube on his hand and he flinch back. Purvi looked at his face and saw as he closed his eyes tightly. She looks down at the buries and blow it softly. Kavin open his eyes when he feel her blowing on his hand and smile slightly. He saw as her bangs fall on her face irritating her. He forward his hand and gently pushed it back behind her ear. Purvi look at him when she feels his finger graze her ears. She stood straight and look away, putting the cubes away.

"Main first aid le ke aati hoon." She says leavin him there and went in living room to get the first aid kit.

When she went back, she saw him leaning against the counter. She walks up to him and stand in front of him. She put the kid on the counter and open it to take out theointment. She apply it slowly and wrapped the bandage around it. She steps back when she was done and turned togo, but Kavin grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Thank you." Kavin says.Purvi turned and look at him with a smile.

"Your welcome. Ab aap ja ke so jaiye raat bohat ho gai hai." Purvi and was about to go but stop when she feel her wrist still in his hand.

"Mujhe neend nahi aarahi. Agar tumhe bura na lage tou kya tum walk pe chalogi?" Kavin asked her letting go her wrist. Purvi look at him and think for a minute. She wasn't feeling sleeply as well and didn't even go for a walk after dinner as Ishita was tired. She nodded and went to put the kit back on its place and meet Kavin at the back door.

"After you." Kavin says making her smile and Purvi walk first before Kavin follow beside her.

"Kya main apse kuch puch sakhti hoon?" Purvi asked after a few minutes of silence. Kavin nodded.

"Haan liken pehle mujhe aap mat kaho. Tum mujhe mere naam se bula sakti ho." Kavin say and wait for her to ask.

"Acha tou Kavin, tum humesha gusse mei kyun rehte ho?" Kavin look at her but she quickly look away. "I know mujhe yeh nahi puchna chahiye tha liken main apne aap ko rok nahi saki puchne se. Sorry." Kavin sigh and shake his head.

"Tumhe sorry kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai." Kavin was hestiant but let it go and decide to tell her. "Mere gusse mei rehne ki koi ek waja nahi hai. Jab humare apne hi humara trust tod dete aur hum pe cheat karte hain to bohar dard hota hai. Mere sath bhi aisa hi hua tha." Kavin tell her about his past related to his family and his ex-girlfriend. He didn't know that she already know his family past. Purvi was shocked to hear about his ex-girlfriend and stop walking to listening to him. She feel her heart clenching as she feel his pain in his voice.

"Yeh waja hai jo main kisi pe trust nahi karta aur unse dur rehta hoon." Kavin finished telling her story. Purvi sigh and nodded looking down but look up at him again when she realise something.

"Tou tumne mujh pe kyun trust kya? I mean, I am a stranger to you after all." Purvi asked him confused. Kavin look in her eyes deeply making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Pata nahi. Pata nahi kyun par mujhe laga hai ke main tumpe trust kar sakhta hoon." Kavin told her honestly and shrugged. Purvi smiled and look away.

"Ek baat bolon?" Kavin nodded. "Kai bar jo hum dekhte hai woh hota nahi hai aur jo humne socha nahi hota woh hi hota hai."

"Matlab?" Kavin asked her confused. Purvi smiled and take a few steps back.

"Goodnight Kavin." Purvi walk away leaving a confused Kavin thinking she means.

 **Hello. I hope you all like it and let me know what you think about it. I will post next chapter tomorrow afternoon around 3 or 4 pm.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**

 **Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a few weeks since Kavin and Purvi friendship, but Purvi never let go of any chance to irritate Kavin and make him mad. Kavin also takes his revenge back by messing up with her work. Everyone in the house notice a slight change in Kavin and was happy to see him more at home and smiling.

 **One Day** **in Ashwin and Mahima room.**

"Kya yeh karna theek hoga?" Mahima asked as Ashwin tell her what he is planning. Ashwin nodded and shrugged on his jacket.

"Haan. Maine Suyyash se baat karli hai woh tayar hai sab sambhalne ke liye." Ashwin turned to face her and smiled at her. "Abhi nashte ki table pe sab se baat kar lein gaye."

"Liken Kavin..." Mahima trailed off and look at Ashwin as he step in front of her. He smile and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Main usay sambhal loonga. Tum pareshan mat ho aur chalene ki tayari karo." Mahima nodded and they leave their room to go down in dining room.

Ashwin saw everyone sitting and eating quietly. He look ar Mahima as she put her hand on his and nodded. Ashwin clear his throats to get everyone attention.

"Mujhe kuch kehna hai. Aaj se Ishita aur Kavin ke vacations shuru ho rahe hain aur main soch raha hoon ke cottage chalte hain. Sab thoda relax bhi kar lein gaye aur enjoy bhi." Ashwin says and Ishita agreed with him quickly.

"Mujhe nahi jana. Ap log ja sakte hain." Kavin says and continue to eat his breakfast. Ashwin sigh and look at Swati. She nodded and look at Kavin.

"Kavin baba chaliye na. Maza ayega aap bhi enjoy kar lein gaye." Swati say but Kavin shake his head.

"Choti maa mujhe kuch kaam hai yahan aur waise bhi Dushyant-" He was cut it off by Ashwin.

"Woh bhi humare sath chal raha hai." Ashwin told him. Kavin look at him before looking down.

"Tou bas Kavin baba aap bhi chalein gaye humare sath." Swati says.

"Liken..." Kavin started to say but Swati cut him off.

"Mere liye. Please." Kavin sigh and nodded at her hopeful face.

"Theek hai. Liken main apni car main jaonga Dushyant ke sath." Ashwin nodded and told them to be ready in afternoon.

 **In Afternoon.**

Everyone was ready to leave. Ashwin, Mahima and Swati sit ina mini van. Purvi dragged Ishita with her toKavin car. Ishita was trying to get out of her grip, but Purvi wouldn't let her go and make her sit in the backseat before sitting beside her. Kavin and Dushyant shut the trunk of his car and saw Purvi and Ishita.

"Tum log yahan kya kar rahe ho?" Kavin asked standing by Purvi side. Purvi look at him and frown.

"Ye kitne hain?" Purvi held two fingers up and Kavin look at her confused.

"Do?"

"Aankhe tou theek hai phir bhi dikhai nahi de raha? Bethe hue hain." Purvi rolled her eyes while Kavin glare at her. Ishita and Dushyant bite their lips trying not to laugh at Kavin glare.

"Dikh raha hai liken yahan kyun? Choti maa ke sath ja ke betho." Kavin say but they both ignore him. Dushyant sit on the passenger seat knowing that there is no use to argue.

"Kavin chal late ho rahe hain. Dekh sab nikal gaye." Kavin look around and didn't see the mini van. He glared at Purvi but she just stuck her tongue out at him and leaned back on her seat. Kavin take his place behind the wheel and starts driving irritated by Purvi. He is still thinking of what she says that night.

"Music on karo." Purvi says after a minute of silence but no one listen to her. She leaned forward and was about to touch the radio but Kavin put his hand on the button.

"Woh Kavin ko pasand nahi jab koi radio ko on karta hai. Waise main Dushyant. Nice to meet you." Purvi shake his hand with a smile. Kavin tighten his grip on steering wheel while Ishita was glaring at Dushyant.

"Purvi. Nice to meet you too." Dushyant saw Ishita glare and smirk decide to jealous her.

"Aap new hain yahan pe? Pehle kabhi dekha nahi apko." Dushyant says. Purvi nodded and they started to talk and laughing. Kavin slammed the break causing everyone to look at him. He glared at Dushyant then at Purvi.

"Band karo apni baatein. Dushyant tu peeche ja aur tum aagaye aao. Aur dono apne munh band rakho." Kavin says and they switch their seats like Kavin told them. He started the car and drive again.

Dushyantsmile at Ishita but she turned her face away from him. Dushyant frowned and leaned toward her. He looks at Kavin and saw him looking straight. He looks back at Ishita and leaned a little more forward and place his lips on her cheeks and quickly move back. Ishita gasped a little loudly and put her hand on her cheeks where Dushyant kissed her.

Kavin look back through the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes at Ishita. Purvis mirked and winked at Ishita. She blushed knowing that Purvi have seen it and glared playfully at Dushyant who was trying not to laugh at her.

 **After 2 hours.**

"Aur kitni dur hai?" Purvi groaned and yawned behind her hand and look at Kavin.

"Bohat dur." Kavin replied shortly and look back to see Ishita and Dushyant sleeping with their heads on the window.

"Gadi ruko mujhe khara hona hai. Mere per dard kar rahe hain." Purvi says and saw as Kavin ignore her.

"Tumhe sunai nahi diya? Mene kaha gadi ruko." She yelled this time causing Kavin to hit break. Purvi glared at him and step out of the car to stretch and walk a little to wake up her sleeping feets.

"Aah. Kitna acha lag raha hai chal ke." She says and close her eyes. Kavin look at her and grin mischievously as he got an idea.

He started the car again and drive a little away from her. Purvi look in shocked and went after the car. Kavin stop when he saw her catching up. Purvi breaths get a little heavy as she stop by the passenger door and glare at Kavin. He keeps the engine on and drive again when he saw her opening the door.

He laugh as he saw her frustrated face seeing him doing this to her. Finally he let her sit after a few more minutes and smirk. She glared at him and look away as they drive to their destination.

An hour later, they reach the cottage surrounded by trees and saw the elders in the front garden waiting for them. Kavin and Purvi wake Ishita and Dushyant up and went in the house to their rooms. Purvi walk inside and look around. She didn't see this big cottage before.

There are five rooms in total. One was of Ashwin and Mahima. One was of Kavin and One was of Ishita. One was of Swati as well and the fifth room was a spare room. Purvi put her bags in Ishita room and look out of the window that open in backyard and saw a pool there. She smiled as she look around and saw the tall trees. She will definitely enjoy here.

 **At Night.**

Purvi shift in her bed and sigh heavily. She looked at the time on her phone and saw it was midnight and there wasn't any sleep near her. She stood from her bed and went to her window to see the stars.

As she was watching it, she heard a door closing and look down to see what is was. She look and saw Kavin standing by the swimming pool. She smirks as someone come in her mind to take revenge on him for making her run after the car. She quietly walk down to the back door and slowly went up to him. She takes a deep breath and push him forward. Kavin, who didn't really it see coming fall in the pool and come up with a gasped and glared at a laughing Purvi. She kneels down by the pool and smirk at him.

"Yeh mujhe gadi ke peche bhagwane ke liye tha." Purvi says while Kavin was still in the water and saw her standing up, but he grabbed her hand and make her fall in the pool as well. She comes up and her teeth chattered due to the cold water.

"What the hell. Yeh kya tumne." She yelled and Kavin closed her mouth to stop her yelling. He put his finger on his lips indicating her to keep quiet.

"Sshh. Andar sab soo rahe hain. Agar jag gaye na tou dono mare gayein." He says and look in her brown eyes. He slowly pull his hand from her mouth and got lost in each other eyes.

Purvi snapped out of it first and look around. She look back at Kavin and saw him still staring at her. She splash cold water on his face to snap him back as well. Kavin look at her as she splash again on his face and splash water back on her. They play around the pool for some time before getting out as it started to get more colder and wind got a little crazy.

They walk in the house and look at each other. They laugh loudly, but quickly quiet down when they realise that everyone was sleeping and chuckle. They went back in their room after saying their good nights, to take a hot shower and sleep.

 **Hello! I hope you will this chapter. I know it is short but I will post next chapter** **by tonight at 11pm-12am.** **Also do you guys like the new cover or should I make another one. I am not very good at it but I will try.**

 **Dear ert, I am sorry that you are losing your interest in the story but do tell me what should I write to improve it and make it more interesting.** **I had writers block and couldn't think straight.**

 **This is my first attempt on any fanficiton so I don't really know what to add and what not. Please do guide me what you like it read and I will write it. I really want this story to work out.**

 **Thank you for your honest reviews.**

 **Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**T** **his chapter is unedited!**

 **Next Day.**

"Mujhe nahi lagta yeh theek rahe ga agar Kavin bhaiya ko pata chal gaya ke humne yeh kya hai tou woh humein jaan se maar dein gaye." Ishita says with a scared look as she saw Purvi and Dushyant doing what they planned.

"Ishita, daaro mat. Main hoon na. Woh kuch nahi karega." Dushyant tried to relax her. Ishita look at him and nodded. He smile and step forward to hug her. He forget that Purvi was with them as well and awwed loudly causing them to break away from the hug.

"Apna romance neeche ja ke kar lena. Abhi yahan se bahar niklo." Purvi says and they tip toe out of Kavin room. Purvi leave in the last and was about to close the door but stop as she saw Kavin sleeping face toward her. She grinned at she image how will Kavin react to see what Purvi planned.

Downstairs everyone awake, Purvi was in kitchen making breakfast while Ishita was helping her and Dushyant was sitting on counter seeing Ishita work. He smiled as he imagine Ishita making breakfast for him in the future and think about the moments they spent together. He remember one day when they stay in college after it finished for the day.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"Hum kahan ja rahe hain Dushyant." Ishita says as Dushyant make her walk with him holding her hand._

 _"Chalo tou sahi." Dushyant take her on the roof and open the gate with the key that he borrow from the watchman. He walk out with Ishita and take her to the boundery wall and Ishita gasped slightly looking at the view._

 _Their college building was tall in the compare of the other buildings around and they could clears saw beach a few meters away from their college. Ishita smiled seeing it and look at Dushyant but he was looking forward as well._

 _"Yeh meri secret place hai kyun ke yahan koi nahi aata. Jab bhi mujhe break chahiye hota hai studies se tou main yahan aata hoon." Dushyant told her. Ishita look at him and held his arms putting her head against his shoulder._

 _After half hour, Dushyant was sitting on floor leaning against the boundery wall with Ishita in front of him reading a book. Dushyant didn't mind when she pull it out. He just want to stay there with her. He look down at Ishita as she leaned against his chest and smiled at her. He pushed her hairs back and kissed the side of her head making her blush._

 _"Dushyant ek baat puchon?" Ishita asked and Dushyant put his face in her hairs to inhale her natural scent._

 _"Hmm..." He replied and close his eyes._

 _"Agar bhaiya ko pata chal gaya ke hum dono... tou woh kya karein gaye?" Dushyant leaned back and open his eyes seeing her worried face. "Main nahi chahti meri waja se phir se Kavin bhaiya hurt ho."_

 _"Ishita tumhari waja se kuch bhi nahi hoga. Tumhare parents ko pata hai wohi humare liye kafi hai. Jab time ayega tab main khud Kavin ko bata doonga. Theek hai?" Ishita nodded._

 _"Good now give me that beautiful smile." Dushyant says and Ishita smile shyly as Dushyant winked at her. "Haye apka yeh muskurana" Ishita hide her face in her book as it heat up with a blush. Dushyant smile and hugged her from behind with his eyes close._

 ** _Flashback._**

"Dushyant." Purvi shake him and he snapped out of his memory. He look at Purvi then at Ishita but she wasn't here.

"Woh chali gai." Purvi answer his unasked question. He nodded and get down the counter to get some water from the fridge. "Ek baat puchon?"

"Haan." He say and pour water in a glass and drink it.

"Kab se pyar karte ho Ishita se?" He spilled it out hearing her and cough slightly. He wipe her mouth and shake his head.

"P-pyar? N-nahi tou." Dushyant tried to avoid it but Purvi rolled her eyes at him.

"Jhoot. Saaf saaf dikha hai tumhari aankhon mei." Dushyant look down with a blush and a smile. Purvi smiled as well seeing him. "Kab bata rahe ho ussay?"

"Bohat jald." Dushyant tell her what and where he planned to propose Ishita.

"Hmmm... Liken yaad rakhna agar meri behan ka dil todna tou main chodongi nahi tumhe." Purvi say seriously and Dushyant shake his head.

"Yeh line Kavin it honi chahiye thi." Purvi shrugged at his comment.

"Jab usay sach pata chalega aur Ishita ko apni behan apna lega tab woh bhi yehi bolega." Dushyant nodded because he know that Purvi will do that soon.

"Ab meri ek baat ka jawab do tum." Dushyant says and look at her. Purvi nodded with a shrug.

"Kya?" Purvi asked and leaned against the counter.

"Tum Kavin ko pasand karti hona?" Purvi eyes widened hearing him and start shaking her head.

"Main aur usay pasand karongi? Kabhi bhi nahi. Hum dono bohat alag hain." Purvi told him but Dushyant shake his head.

"Tum karti ho ussay pasand bas tumhe pata nahi hai abhi. Bohat jald tumhe realise hoga." Dushyant told her but Purvi shake her head avoiding to look at him.

"Mujhe nahi lagta aisa kuch hoga." She says and her eyes fall on the dish that Ishita forget to take. She pick it up and went out to avoid this talk with him.

 **At Dining Table.**

Everyone was waiting for Kavin to come downstairs. Soon they heard heavy footsteps and look at the door and was shocked to see Kavin. Dushyant, Ishita and Purvi look down to hide the smile on their face.

"Kavin baba yeh kya hua?" Swati asked worriedly as she saw Kavin hairs turned into bright pink but Kavin glared at Purvi. She looked up feeling his gaze on him and smirk.

"Yeh apki bhanji ne kya hai. Yeh koi moqa nahu chodti mujhe pareshan karne ka." Kavin says clenching his teeth and his hands clench into a fist.

"Nahi mene nahi kya." Purvi say quickly and run away when she saw Kavin coming toward her. He run behind her as well.

"Dushyant Ishita. Kisne kya hai yeh?"

"Hum teeno ne." Ishita reply to her Dad question and explain how they put hair dye in his shampoo bottle and look down at their serious faces. After a few second, she heard everyone laughing and looked up at confused. She sigh and shake her head when she get that he was only having fun with her.

"Plan kiska tha?" Mahima asked them. They look at each other and then at her.

"Purvi ka." Ishyant say it together making Ashwin and Mahima laugh while Swati close her eyes in embrassement for what her niece did.

"Yeh ladki kabhi nahi sudhare gi." Swati shake her head.

 **At Midnight.**

Purvi and Kavin stand in the backside of the cottage. He look at her and smirk seeing her nervous. Purvi gulped as she look toward the dark forest.

"Kya hua? Daar gai?" Purvi look at Kavin and glared at his smirking face.

"Nahi." Purvi says and take a step closer to him. "Main un logon mei se nahi hoon jo daar ke bhag jaye. Main apni saza puri karungi."

"Purvi di, please aap itna seriously na lein. Rehne dein wapis andar chalte hain." Ishita tried to convince her but Purvi shake her head at her.

"Nahi Ishita." Dushyant look at Ishita and sigh.

"Theek hai. Liken hum yahin wait karein gaye." Dushyant says and Purvi nodded. She smiled at a worriedly Ishita and went in dark forest.

Purvi went deeper in forest and look down at her watch. She sigh as she realise that she had to spend an hour here all alone. This is what she had to do for losing board game against him. She slowly walk around with the help of her phone torch to pass her time. She thought she was alone in forest but someone was also there.

 **Back At The House.**

"Kavin yeh tune theek nahi kya. Tujhe pata hai kitna andhera hai wahan aur tune ek ghante ke liye bhej diya usay aur woh bhi akele." Dushyant say wad angry on Kavin but he just look down at his phone for time. 15 minutes has passed by and they didn't anything.

"Acha theek hai gussa mat ho. Main le ke aata hoon usay." Kavin says and went in forest without waiting for their replies. Ishita look at Dushyant and shake her head.

"Kavin bhaiya kabhi itni asani se haar nahi maante. Kahin woh kuch kar na dein." Ishita say worriedly but Dushyant calm her down.

"Chinta mat karo. Agar kuch kya usne tou bohat bura haal karunga uska main." Dushyant says and was worried as well for Purvi. In these 2 days, he get to know Purvi and see her as his sister.

 **In Forest.**

Purvi leaned against the tree when her legs started to pain from walking. She sigh and look around but didn't saw anything. She look down at her phone and saw she still had to be here for 30 minutes. She snapped her head up when she heard fall dry leaves crunching under someone feets.

She gulped getting alert and hide behind the tree she was leaning on. She quickly close the torch and look in the direction of the footsteps. Purvi release a breath when she heard it going away. She stood straight and turned on the torch again. She look around and screamed loudly when she saw someone in standing a few steps away from her in white cloth. Person was wearing a skeleton mask.

Purvi take a step back as she feel fear started to build inside her. Purvi turned and run away. She run as fast as she could and look back to see if it was coming but it wasn't there anymore. Purvi stop and put her hands on her knees breathing heavily. She wipe the sweat from her face and forehead and look around her.

She stood straight and was about to walk back to the house but someone put a hand on her mouth. She heard a deep voice laughing in her ear and feel her eyes getting teary. She struggle to get away and close her eyes letting the tears flow freely.

The person pulled her against the tree and stood in front of her. Purvi eyes widend seeing it so close to her. She was so scared that she didn't notice dark brown staring at her from the little holes of the mask. Purvi stop struggling when she heard a little familiar laugh and look at the person as it remove the mask. Purvi was shocked it see Kavin behind it and he step away from her.

"T-tumhara chehra." Kavin laugh and look at Purvi. She was still in shocked seeing Kavin laughing at her.

"Come back to reality Miss over confident." Kavin smirk and Purvi snaped out of her shocked and glare angrily at Kavin.

"Tum samjhte kya ho apne aap ko. Mazak karne ki limit hoti hai." Purvi yelled at him. Kavin stop laughing and look at Purvi. He open his mouth to say something but stop when he saw her walking away.

He sigh and know that he went a little over the board. He walk after her and follow her at a distance. His steps slow down as he saw Purvi stumbling and rush toward her when she was about to fall. He pat her face slightly trying to wake her up but she didn't. Kavin no there wasn't any way but to pick her up to go back and he did that.

He put his hands under her knees and wrapped his other hand around her and pick her up in bridal style before going back to the cottage. He know the path well and didn't get lost. As he reach in the backyard. Ishyant jumped from their sitting place seeing Kavin bringing Purvi.

Kavin take her upstairs in Ishita room and put her on bed. He pushed the hairs out of her face and look ar her pale face. Ishita bring water and sprinkle some on her face. Purvi slowly gain her conscious and look around. She saw Kavin standing at door and look at Ishita as she talk to her.

"Aap theek tou hain?" Purvi nodded and drink some water. Dushyant dragged Kavin out of the room and bring him in his.

"Kya kiya tune?" Dushyant asked him but he stay quiet. "Bol."

"Thoda sa dara raha tha usne jo kya subha mere sath. Mujhe nahi pata tha woh behosh ho jayegi." Kavin confess and sit on his bed seeing Dushyant angry.

"Kya? Agar usay kuch ho jata tou? Tu kya chota bacha hai jo badla le raha hai? Be mature Kavin. Kab tak tum isi tarah badle ke peeche bhago gaye. Try to forgive people. Agar tum issi tarah karogaye tou kabhi bhi life main aagaye nahi ja sakho gaye." Dushyant tried to make him understand.

Kavin sigh and rubbed his hands on his face. He know that Dushyant is right. He did need ro let it go before it get too late. He look as Dushyant leave the room to check on Purvi.

 _'I did take it too far. I have to apologize.' Kavin think and close his eyes thinking how should he do it._

 **Hello! I hope you all like this. I will update next chapter tomorrow night** **. I forget to mention this story might have 25 chapters.**

 **Dear Wasif, I am not sure about a rajvi story but I will definitely give it a try as a one-shot to see if I can write it or not. If I get positive reviews and feel comfortable writting it then I will.**

 **Dear Ruhu, there will be a twist in Kavin life very soon and maybe in Purvi life as well.**

 **Dear Mala, I will add a male character very soon.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next Day.**

In the morning, Purvi wake up first and let Ishita sleep. She gets ready and went downstairs to make breakfast. She was cooking when she heard a splash and look out ofthe kitchen window to see Kavin swimming. She looks away before he could see her looking at him and continue her work.

After a few minutes, Purvi heard the door closing and know that it was Kavin but didn't look at him. She heard footsteps coming in the kitchen and suddenly itstops. Purvi turned to look and almost scream as she saw him right behind her. She glared at him as she calm herself.

"What?" Purvi asked him as he continue to stare.

"I am sorry." Kavin apologize and take a step back. Purvi turned her back to him and close her eyes tightly as she feel the flashback of yesterday.

"I know, maine jo kuch bhi kya woh mujhe nahi karna chahiye tha. I should have stay in the limit." Purvi sigh as she feel sincerity in his voice. She turned to him again.

"It's okay but please phir kabhi se aisa nahi karna." Kavin nodded quickly. Purvi smile slightly. "Ab jao aur ja ke fresh ho. Mene breakfast bana diya hai. Main jaa ke sab ko jagati hoon."

"Purvi." Kavin call her as she was about to leave. She turned to him in confusion.

"Smile often. It makes you look more beautiful." Kavin says without think and grin slightly as a blush crawl up to her cheeks.

 **In Evening.**

All elder went inthe living room talking while Purvi, Kavin, Dushyant and Ishita went through the front door. They allare wearing jeans and a T-shirt ready with backpacks to go hiking. Purvi and Dushyant leave Kavin and Ishita behind them.

They walk through the forest and then make their way up high from the other side of the forest. Dushyant help Purvi to climb and they look back to see Kavin helping Ishita. They smiled at each other nodded as they saw their plan working.

After breakfast Purvi bumped into Dushyant and asked for his help to bring Kavin and Ishita close and make Kavin melt toward her. When they reach the top, they sit on boulders and look at the beautiful view of the ocean and enjoy.

"Ishita, pani do." Dushyant say when he feel his throats dry. Kavin take a deep breath and inhale the faint smell of ocean and smiled. Purvi smile as well seeing him relax.

"Main kyun doon? Jab tum Purvi di ke sath aaye ho toh un se lo. Yeh snacks aur drink sirf bhaiya aur meri hain." Ishita says and passed a water bottle to Kavin. He smiled at her making everyone surprised but didn't say anything.

"Kitna khubsoorat view hai na." Purvi says looking at the light blue water. They nodded agreeing with her.

"Haan. Chalo selfies lete hain." Dushyant says and take out his phone. Kavin shakes his head while Purvi and Ishita join him. Ishita stand in front of him while Purvi stand by their side and click a picture. Kavin look as they take pictures with different poses and makingfunny faces.

"Chal na Kavin. Ek selfie tou lele." They whined until Kavin give in and they stand in line with Dushyant in front, then Ishita, Purvi and Kavin behind.

Kavin put his face on Purvi shoulder to get in the frame. She feels her smile fading and turned her head slightly. Kavin feel her gaze on him and look at her. Kavin frowned slightly as the new feeling started to rise in his heart seeing or being close to Purvi. They forget about the selfie and continue to look at each other. Dushyant notice and make Ishita saw it before they look away and click a picture of Kavin and Purvi alone.

Dushyantand Ishita cough, pulling them out of their eye lock.Kavin stood straight and take a step away from her. Purvi run her hand through her hairs to settle them and sit down again to have snacks and drinks.

After sitting there for an hour and half, they all stood up to go. Dushyant step down first helping Purvi and behind them was Kavin and as he turned to help, Ishita foot slipped and she lose her balance fall off the height.

"Bhaiya!" Ishita screamed and quickly held on the edge of the rock.

"Ishita!" Kavin yelled as he saw her falling back. He run back and look down to see Ishita. He saw her holding the rock but her hands were slipping away.

"Bhaiya, please bachao mujhe." Ishita cried as she looks down before looking up at Kavin with watery eyes. Kavin look at the fear in her eyes and hold onto herhand, trying to pull her up.

On other side Dushyant and Purvi run to help Kavin.Purvi look and saw Kavin already pulling her up.Dushyant hold her other hand and help him. Soon, they pulled her back up and stand away from the edge. Kavin hold her face and look for any buries.

"Tu theek hai na?" Ishita was in shocked but nodded slowly. Kavin hugged her tightly and close his eyes.

"Ab humain chalna chahiye." Purvi says and Dushyant nodded with agreement and smiled seeing brother and sister.

"Chal." Dushyant put his hand on Kavin shoulder making him open his eyes. He nodded and hold Ishita by shoulder and take her back at house with him.

 **At Night.**

After dinner, Ashwin lit a bonfire on Ishita request and they all sit around it. Purvi and Ishita sitting on the other side of the fire on cushions and pillows while Dushyant and Kavin sit on opposite. Swati stays in her room and sleep peacefully. Ashwin and Mahima went inside as well after spending a few minutes with their kids.

"We should play a game." Purvi says to break the uncomfortable silence between them. Ishita nodded and the guys nodded as well.

"How about truth and dare?" Ishita says when they were thinking of gamesto play. Purvi nodded and look at the guys.

"You want us to go first or you will do it?" Purvi asked the guys. They shake their head and waved toward them.

"Ladies first." Dushyant and Kavin smiled and bumped their fist for speaking at the same time.

"Okay, so we will take turns because we didn't have any bottle right now. Dushyant, truth or dare?" Purvi asked him with a smirk.

"Truth." He says and the girls look at each other for a question to ask.

"I have a question. How many girlfriends you had until now." Kavin eyes snapped at Purvi hearing the question from her. He clenched his hand into a fist. He doesn't know why, but he didn't Purvi to look at any other guy beside him. He shakes his head when he realise what he was thinking.

"None." Dushyant answer without any hesitation. Ishita smile shyly thinking about being his first girlfriend. "That was too easy."

"Apki baari truth or dare?" Ishita asked him nervously.

"Dare." Kavin say confidently. Purvi and Ishita look at each other.

"Tou apki dare yeh hai ke apko aur Purvi di ko hand wrestling karni hai." Kavin grinned and nodded quickly.

Purvi give Ishita a death glare causing her to smile innocently. Purvi know she will lose as she saw Kavin muscles. They all get in the middle and take their position. Kavin look at Purvi as her face glow because if the fire.

"Ready? Go." Dushyant say when they nodded. Purvi put her all energy to slam Kavin hand down, but he wasn't moving an inch.

Dushyant smirk seeing that and stuck his tongue out at Ishita when she glare at them. She saw Kavin looking at Purvi differently and whisper something in Purvi ear.

Purvi look at Kavin and slowly losing her grip and make her eyes water. She look down and control the smile when she feel Kavin grip loosen as well and before he could understand Purvi slammed his hand down. Ishita and Purvi yelled, seeing the guys lose. Kavin was shocked and shake his head at their plan.

"Kya Kavin hara diya tune." Dushyant says.

"Hum jeet jate agar yeh cheating na karte." Kavin told him and look as Purvi and Ishita look at him with their mouths open.

"Humne koi cheating nahi ki. Maan lo tum logon main itna dum nahi hai." Purvi says and Ishita nodded at her. Kavin make a face at them.

"Rehne do. Ladkiyan tou har game mei cheating karti hain." Dushyant says and get a smack of the pillow on his face by Purvi. Kavin laugh loudly seeing Dushyant shocked look, but stop when he get a smack as well by Ishita.

Soon they were having a pillow fight and think that everyone was sleeping but they were wrong. Ashwin and Mahima look out of the window at the backyard and saw their children having fun with their friends. They both are happy that Kavin started to open toward Ishita.

 **A Week After Coming Back Home.**

Dushyant and Kavin come home from playing basketball with their college team. They went in Kavin room and get fresh. They went down inthe kitchen to get something to eat and saw Ishita there.

"Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?" Kavin asked her. Ishita look and smile at him. After coming back from vacations Kavin managed to talk with Ishita and she was happy about it.

"Maine cake banaya hai pehli baar. Aap try karein gaye?" She asked as she touch the cool cake. Kavin look at Dushyant and nodded.

"Theek hai." Ishita cut two peices and put it in a plate and give it to Kavin and Dushyant.

"Kesa bana hai?" Ishita was earger to know what they think about it.

"Acha hai." They both says making her smile. Kavin smile as well seeing her happy and regret his behaviour toward her all those years ago.

"Ishita idhar aa." Ishita went toward Kavin and stand in front of him. He put the plate on the counter and look at her with regret in his eyes.

"Mujhe maaf karde. Itne saalon tak maine tujhse itna bura bartwav kya liken phir bhi tumne kuch nahi kaha." Ishita shake her head at him with a smile.

"Apko mujhse maafi mangne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Jo bhi hua tha usmei na apki koi galati thi aur na hi meri. Tou maaf mat mangiye." Kavin smiled and hugged her. They stay like that for a minutes and pulled back hearing Purvi voice.

"Ishita jaldi aa. Main late ho rahi hoon." Purvi yelled. Ishita eyes widend as she totally forget about it.

"Kahan ja rahe ho tum dono?" Kavin asked Ishita confused.

"Main nahi sirf Purvi di ja rahi hain. Unka dost aaya hai delhi se. Tou bas ussi se milne ja rahi hain." Saying this Ishita left from there. Dushyant look at Kavin as he saw him frowning.

"Kya hua?" Dushyant asked him. Kavin shake his head.

"Kuch nahi. Waise us ne bataya nahi ke uska koi dost bhi hai delhi mei." Kavin say and make it look like it didn't effect him if she goes out with someone else. Dushyant know that he is lying.

"Woh tujhe kyun bataye gi yeh sab. Tu pyar karta hai kya ussay?" Dushyant asked and Kavin shake his head but think what if Dushyant is right.

He recollect the moments when he feel of happy as he saw her or when he stay by his side. He feel a burning inside him as he think of her with someone else.

"Mujhe kuch kaam hai. Main aata hoon thodi dair mai." Kavin says and leave without listening to anything.

 **Kavin Car.**

"Dekhta hoon kon hai yeh dost." Kavin mumbled and wait in his car that he park away from the house to see where Purvi will go.

He straightens himself when he saw Purvi coming out and was struck with her beauty as he saw her wearing acuteand jean. He started his car when he saw the cab moving away. He follow her to a coffee shop and went in after some minutes. He hide his look with shades and hat.

He sits on the other side of the shop and spy on Purvi. He hold up the menu and order a coffee and look at Purvi. He hide his face when he saw Purvi looking around. Kavin look at the guy and make a face seeing him dressed in a checkered shirt and had glasses on like a nerd. Kavin clench his hand as he saw the guy holding Purvi hand.

He pick up the mug and take a big sip and flinch as the hot coffee burn his mouth and throats. He looked up and saw Purvi leaving with the guy hand in hand.

 **Later At Night.**

Everyone went in their rooms after dinner. While eating, Kavin avoid any conversation that involve him. He just wanted to get away from there, but he had to ask Purvi about it. He saw from the upstairs as shecheck everything and went in her room. He followed her and went in after her. Purvi was confused to see him there.

"Kya hua? Kuch kaam hai?" Purvi asked him but he stay quiet and went close to her.

"Kon tha woh?" He asked directly. Purvi frowned and look at him.

"Kon woh?" Kavin clench his fist to control himself. He take a step foward causing Purvi to take two steps back.

"Wohi jiske sath tum coffee pene gayi thi." Kavin told her and Purvi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tumhe kese pata? Tum bhi wahan thay?" Purvi asked and step back again. Kavin nodded because he know there wasn't anything he could do now.

"Haan tha." Purvi glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Tou ab tum mera peecha karo gaye tou dekho gaye ke main kis se milti hoon? Woh sirf dost tha mera." Purvi says and Kavin laugh.

"Dost? Mujhe tou dosti se kuch zayada hi lag raha tha jab usne tumhara hath padka." Kavin says and again take two steps closer making her step back and her back hit the wall behind her.

"Yeh meri personal life hai Kavin. Main jis se bhi miloon ussay tumhara koi matlab nahi. Tum sirf mere dost ho tou ab se aise sawal mat pochna." Purvi tried to stay confident. Kavin look at her.

"Dost?" He asked her and leaned forward placing his hand on wall beside her.

"Haan sirf dost." Purvi stuttered as Kavin leaned closer and feel his breath on her neck. Purvi close her eyes as she feel his lips slightly on her neck.

"Theek hai." Kavin says and step back. He saw as she open her eyes and look at him with a disappointed look. Like she was expecting him to say something else.

"Sorry to bother you. Have a good night." He turned and walk away. Purvi glared at his back and leaned back on the wall thinking to kill him in different way for teasing her.

 **Hello! I hope you will like this chapter. Next chapter will be update tomorrow.** **Introduction of new entry will be in next chapter.**

 **I will post a one-shot of Rajvi in a few hours and if it get enough reviews then I will write about them.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is not edit.**

 **Two Days Later.**

 **At Night 12:00**

Purvi groaned in her sleep when she hears loudly knocking and slowly open her eyes. She sit up and check the time. She frown when she saw it was midnight as stood up to open the door. She open it and was about to look but someone held her hand and other person blindfold her.

"Yeh kya ho raha hai?" Purvi shout but no one listen and those men bring her out. They went in living room andn remove her blindfold and let her look. Purvi look in surprised as everyone was present there and there was a cake on a small table. She look at the guys who brought her and and punched them on shoulders.

"Tum dono ko main nahi chodon gi. Dara diya mujhe." Purvi still punch them making everyone laugh. Kavin and Dushyant run and hide behind Swati. Purvi smiled at her and went close to her to take her blessing.

"Humesha khush raho. Bhagwan tumhe duniya ki sari khushiyan de." Swati blessed her as Purvi touch her feets. She take blessings from Ashwin and Mahima and thank Ishita when she wished her. She move to the person she wasn't expecting.

"Happy brithday Purvi." Vineet, Purvi friend from Delhi, says and smile at her. Purvi blush and thank him. She look at Dushyant when he wished and then at Kavin but he was busy glaring at him.

"Waise Purvi di apne bataya nahi ke delhi mei apka koi boyfriend bhi tha." Ishita says and smirk at Purvi blush. Everyone smile slightly but Kavin was getting annoyed. Dushyant saw it and smiled.

"Aisi koi baat nahi hai Ishita. Vineet mera friend hai." Purvi tell her.

"Agar baatein ho gai hoon tou cake kat lein?" Kavin say and rolled his eyes at Purvi glare and stood in front of the table to cut the cake.

Purvi make Swati, Mahima and Ashwin take a bite first before she move to Ishita. Purvi hold a piece up and walk toward Vineet who was standing in between Kavin and Dushyant. When Kavin saw her stopping at Vineet and bring the piece of cake up for him but Kavin hold her hand and bring it toward his mouth. He ate the piece and give Purvi a fake smile when she look at him with a slight open mouth.

"Pagal." Purvi mumble but Kavin heard her.

"Tum pagal." Kavin glared at her and she did the same.

"Main nahi tum pagal." She run away when Kavin lunge toward her. They chase each othed for a few minutes befor she settle down to open her present.

Purvi get cloths from Ashwin and Mahima. Swati gifted her, her mother bracelete and Ishita give her a handbag. Dushyant gives her perfume. Vineet give her a collage of his and Purvin pictures together. Kavin give her a teddy bear and shurgged when everyone look at him.

"I don't know what should I buy for you so I bought this." He says. Purvi smiled at him and tell him not to worry. They talk for some more time.

"Okay. I have an announcement. Aaj humari company ki annual party hai aur sab chalein gaye." Ashwin annouce and they all nodded.

 **In Afternoon.**

 **Purvi Room.**

"Apke pass koi party gowns nahi hain?" Ishita asked her as look through Purvi cloths. Purvi look at her give her a blank look.

"Tumhe lagta hai mere pass aise dresses hongaye?"

"Tou phir shopping pe chalte hain." Ishita says. Purvi shrugged and they leave for shopping.

At mall, Ishita takes her to her favorite shop where she buy all her outfits for parties like these. They went in the shop and Purvi look at the different dresses and feel her eyes watered as she think about her parents and little brother. Purvi wipe her eyes when she saw Ishita coming toward her with a few dresses.

"Chaliye try karte hain." Ishita give her a pink gown and Purvi went in trail room to try it.

Purvi tried a few dresses and finally buy a black party gown and went back home.

 **In Evening.**

Purvi went in her room after helping Ishita with her makeup and hair. Purvi stop when she saw a box on her bed and went up to her bed. Purbi open the box and gasped slightly as she saw the beautiful blue sleeveless gown. She look inside the box and saw matching heels and accessories. Purvi saw a note in as well and open it.

 **'Wear this tonight.' -Kavin**

Purvi smile as she read it and went to her dresser and put the gown against her. She saw it as look perfect against her and went to get ready.

After an hour later, Purvi look again in mirror and smile. The dress looks beautiful on her. She did her light make which match her dress and pinned half of her hair up and curls the rest. She wore her mother bracelete and the blue teardrop pocket that she see inside the box. She finished her look with simple blue heels. Purvi look at door when it got open.

"Purvi chalo sab..." Kavin stop talking when he saw her standing there.

"You look beautiful." Kavin says without thinking making Purvi blush. He look away and let out a breath. "Chalo sab wait kar rahe hain."

Purvi and Kavin went out of the house where everyone was waiting for them. Swati smiled seeing her and walk closer to her with the help of her crutches. Swati kissed her forehead and give her blessing.

"Bohat piyari lag rahi ho." Swati put a black tikka behind her ear and Purvi smiled at her.

They all sit in their cars and went to the hotel where the party was held. When they reach there, they went inside and to the ballroom where everyone was waiting for them. Ashwin and Mahima went around to greet everyone. Swati sit on the near table with Purvi, Kavin, Dushyant and Ishita.

"May I have a dance with you?" Dushyant asked Ishita but before she could agree Kavin interrupted in between them.

"Kyun?" Dushyant look at him Kavin and he tried to cover it. "Mera matlab tha ke tu kyun dance karega iske sath? Dekh aur bhi kitni sari ladkiyan hain."

"Main tou bas..." Dushyant trailed off and leaned back on his chair. Kavin look away and Dushyant make face at him. Ishita and Purvi were trying not to laugh at Dushyant irriated look.

"Choti maa main apke liye juice leke aata hoon." Kavin says and went away to bring juice.

"Haan tou Dushyant dance karogaye Ishita ke sath?" Dushyant glared at Purvi making everyone at the table.

"Mujhe kya pata tha sab theek hone ke baad yeh aisa nikalega. Jab se usne Ishita ko behan maana hai tab se, woh jabhi woh dekhta hai mujhe Ishita ke pass tou usay le jata hai." Dushyant mumble and look behind them to see Kavin coming. "Lo aagaye kabab mei haddi."

"Yeh lijiye." Kavin give her the juice and sit back on his place.

"Kya hua Purvi di? Aap baar baar apna phone kyun dekh rahi hain?"

"Woh Vineet aane wala hai na is liye." She blush when Ishita and Dushyant smirk at her. Kavin clench his hand and make a face seeing Vineet entering the ballroom.

"Woh raha tumhara dost." Kavin say and Purvi look the in direction he pointed.

"Hey." Vineet says as he kissed Purvi cheek. "Bohat achi lag rahi ho." Purvi blush at his comment and Vineet sit beside Dushyant because Kavin was sitting beside her.

"Hello everyone." Vineet greet everyone and start conversation with everyone. After a few minutes they got quiet when they heard mike making noise.

"May I have you all attention please." They look and saw Ashiwn standing at stage.

"Tou jaise ke aap sabko pata hai aaj humari company ki annual party hai aur humari company ne iss saal best company ka award bhi jeeta hai. So I would like to thank all my employees for their hard working and I couldn't ask for anything else. Everyone join me in a toast. Lets hope to make this company more successfull." A large chime of glasses clinking together split in the air and everyone went back to they were doing.

"May I have a dance with you?" Vineet asked forwarding his hand. Purvi when music start up again. Kavin look at Purvi and get angry when she stood up putting her hand in his.

"Sure." They walked up to dance floor. Dushyant look at Ishita and nodded at Kavin. Ishita grinned seeing Kavin jealous.

"Kya hua bhaiya? Aap theek tou hain?" Ishita asked him innocently. Kavin look at her and sigh.

"H-haan." His eyes back on Purvi and saw as Vineet put his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He clench his hand and shift in his seat.

"Kitne ache lag rahe hain na dono?" Swati says looking at Purvi and Vineet. Kavin look at them and saw as Vineet say something in Purvi ear making her blush.

"Aap kahan ja rahe hain?" Ishita asked when she saw Kavin standing up.

"Ishita tum aur Dushyant dance floor pe jao. Main aata hoon." Dushyant jumped and take Ishita on dance floor before Kavin could change his mind.

"Yeh kya tarika hai Dushyant. Agar bhaiya ko pata chal gaya tou?" Ishita complain but Dushyant didn't listen and pulled her close to him.

"Tou aur kya karta. Tumhara bhaiya mere pyar ke beech mein aaraha hai." Dushyant sigh and slowly starts moving on the music. Ishita smile and shake her head wrapping her arms around his neck.

On other side, Kavin asked a random girl for dance and went in center of the dance floor where Purvi and Vineet were dancing. Kavin wrapper his arms around the girl and move along with the music. Purvi look at him and smile making him more angry. Vineet look at Kavin and smile at him. Purvi put her head on Vineet shoulder and close his eyes. Kavin lose his control and leave the girl in middle and went up to Purvi.

"May I?" Kavin look at Vineet making Purvi open her eyes and look at Kavin. Vineet nodded and pass Purvi to him before getting down of the dance floor.

Kavin hold Purvi hand and pulled her close to him. Kavin put one of his hand on her waist and hold her hand with other. Purvi put one of her hand on his shoulder and slowly move on the music.

Kacchi doriyon, doriyon, doriyon se

Mainu tu baandh le

Pakki yaariyon, yaariyon, yaariyon mein

Honde na faasley

Eh naraazgi kaagzi saari teri

Mere sohneya sunn le meri

Dil diyan gallan

Karaange naal naal beh ke

Akh naal akh nu milaa ke

Purvi was looking down and after a few second gaze up to see him looking at her. His brown eyes captured her and freeze her eyes on his. They slowly sway on the mucis without even blinking.

Dil diyan gallan haaye…

Karaange roz roz beh ke

Sacchiyan mohabbataan nibha ke

Sataaye mainu kyun

Dikhaaye mainu kyun

Aiven jhuthi mutthi russ ke rusaake

Dil diyan gallan haaye

Karaange naal naal beh ke

Akh naal akh nu mila ke

Kavin guid her hand that was in his and put it around his neck and wrapped his both hands around her waist as they feel the lyrics of the song. They let their heart talk while they stay quiet.

Tenu lakhan ton chhupa ke rakhaan

Akkhaan te sajaa ke tu ae meri wafaa

Rakh apna bana ke

Main tere layi aan

Tere layi aan yaaran

Naa paavin kade dooriyan (x2)

Main jeena haan tera…

Main jeena haan tera

Tu jeena hai mera

Dass lena ki nakhra dikha ke

Purvi close her eyes and rest her head on his collarbone feeling safe in his arms. Kavin close his eyes as well and like her close to him.

Dil diyan gallan

Karaange naal naal beh ke

Akh naal akh nu mila ke

Dil diyan gallan…

Raatan kaaliyan, kaaliyan, kaaliyan ne

Mere din saanwale

Mere haaniyan, haaniyan, haaniyan je

Lagge tu na gale

Mera aasmaan mausamaan di na sune

Koi khwaab na poora bane

Dil diyan gallan

Karange naal naal beh ke

Akh naal akh nu mila ke

Pataa hai mainu kyun chupa ke dekhe tu

Mere naam se naam mila ke

Dil diyan gallan

Karange naal naal beh ke

Akh naal akh nu mila ke

Dil diyan gallan

They both open their eyes as they heard the music fading away and look at each other. Everyone leave the dance floor but Kavin and Purvi stay slowly swaying on the rhythm of their heartbeats.

Dushyant and Ishita look at each other and smile as they saw their plan working.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"Purvi main mazak nahi kar raha. Tumhe meri baat pe bharosa nahi hai?" Dushyant asked and Purvi shake her head. He look at Ishita but she just shrugged and stay quiet._

 _"Kese karun jab mujhe pata hai ke tum jo keh rahe ho woh sach nahi hai."_

 _"Sach hai Purvi. Ek dum sach hai. Kavin bhi tumhe pasand karta hai." Dushyant was trying to convince Purvi to tell Kavin about her feeling because he know that Kavin has feeling for her as well._

 _"Liken..." Purvi was cut it off by Ishita._

 _"Purvi di ek baat try kar lijiye, ho sakhta hai Dushyant sahi keh raha ho." Purvi sigh and look at Ishita pleading face. She give him and agree to make Kavin jealous. Dushyant told her that he asked his childhood friend to help them because he come Mumbai to meet him._

 ** _Flashback End._**

Dushyant feel a hand on his shoulder and saw Vineet stand beside them and give them a thumbs up seeing Kavin and Purvi. Ashwin and Mahima smiled as well seeing Kavin and Purvi and know about their feelings.

 **Hello! I hope you will like it chapter.** **Next chapter will be of Kavi confession.**

 **About Rajvi story. I am not going to write a one-shot but I will post a chapter of rajvi story by tonight** **and if you guys like it then I will continue it or else I will remove it.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wishing a very happy Eid Mubarak to you and your family. Stay blessed!**

 **This chapter is unedit.**

Kavin look at Purvi as she eat her breakfast and didn't even gaze at him. He sigh and look down at his plate and eat as well. Ashwin talks about the annual party that they went to two days ago.

"Kavin tum kab se business join karogaye? Tumhara result bhi aane wala hai." Ashwin says. Kavin look at his Dad and shrugged.

"Abhi mera koi plan nahi hai but I will think about it." Kavin told him and Ashwin nodded.

"Waise Purvi, woh tumhara dost Vineet wapis chala gaya kya? Do din se dekha nahi usay." Mahim asked Purvi and look at Kavin and saw him look at Purvi and his grip tighten on spoon when he heard Vineet name.

"Actually woh aaj raat wapis jaa raha hai tou main uske sath aaj ka din spend karongi." Purvi told her and look at Swati for permission and she nodded.

"Acha." Purvi smiled and look at Kavin when he suddenly stood up claiming that he had his breakfast and now was going in his room.

 **In Kavin Room.**

Kavin was pacing in his room staring at the clock and sigh heavily. Purvi went out after breakfast and still didn't come back. He is worried about her.

"Ajao." Kavin says when he heard knocking on his door and saw Ishita coming in. "Kya baat hai Ishita?"

"Kuch nahi bas bore ho rahi thi tou socha apke pass aajaun kuch time spend karne." Ishita shrugged and Kavin look at her he nodded and grabbed his car keys from his desk.

"Theek hai. Chal." Ishita follow Kavin when he walk out of his room.

"Liken hum ja kahan rahe hain?" Ishita asked him as they sit in his car.

"Enjoy karne. Kuch brother/sister time spend karne." Kavin says and speed up to mall to pamper Ishita and to forget about Purvi until she comes home.

 **In Evening.**

Purvi went in her room and was surprised to see Kavin and Ishita waiting for her. She put her bag on her desk and look at them.

"Tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho?" Purvi asked them. Ishita stood up from bed with a smirk.

"Tumhara intezar. Aagai apne dost ko chod ke station?" Kavin asked and still stay seated on bed. Purvi look at Ishita and she sign her to continue her act.

"Haan. Aur waise tumhe problem kya usay?" Purvi asked and look at Kavin with a confused look.

"Ishita." Ashwin yelled and Ishita rushed out of her room. Kavin stood up as well and was about to leave without answering her but Purvi stop him. She was getting annoyed doing all this.

"Tumhe meri baat ka jawab nahi diya." Kavin turned to Purvi. "Akhir problem kya hai tumhe Vineet se?"

"Mujhe koi problem nahi hai usay." Kavin lied to her and she know about it.

"Jhoot mat bolo." Purvi says and step in front of him with her arms crossed. Kavin know that Purvi is not going to give up.

"Theek hai. Jhoot bol raha hoon. Haan hai problem mujhe." Kavin give up and look away. He was so close to say it but he didn't want to say it now. He want to propose her.

"Kya problem hai?" Purvi asked him. Kavin turned to walk away but Purvi grabbed his arms stopping him from going. "Tell me Kavin."

"Because I love you dammit!" Kavin loses his patience. Purvi look at him with wide eyes and blink a few times hoping that she is not dreaming. She know that it is real when Kavin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mujhe nahi pata kab aur kese hua but I just know that I love you and I can do anything for you. I know I am messed up but give me a chance to prove myself and I promise you won't regret it. Bas ek moqa." Kavin sigh and look down when Purvi didn't reply but suddenly a smile make its way up on her lips. Purvi put her hands under his chin and make him look up at him.

"Kavin, I love you too." Purvi confessed and saw as Kavin look at her shocked before a soft smile appear on his face as well. Purvi nodded slightly when he look at her if she was serious.

"I am so happy." Kavin step forward and wrapped his arms around her and put his face in her neck. Purvi shiver when she feel his lips grazing slightly on her neck. Purvi wrapped her arms around his neck as well and close her eyes as a tear fall from the corner of her eyes. She was happy that she is in the arm of the person she loves and feel safe.

 **After A Few Days.**

Purvi was staring at her family picture but most staring at her little brother, Abhimanyu or Abhi as she call him. Purvi smile and her eyes watered. She run her hand on Abhi picture and close her eyes as she remember their raskha bandhan.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"Chalo Purvi. Abhi ko raakhi bandho." Purvi mother says as she give Purvi raakhi. Purvi smile as she tie the raakhi and step back._

 _"Ab mera gift?" Purvi look at her mother but she just shrugged. Purvi look at her father and he smile at her. He take out her gift from behind him._

 _Purvi excitedly take it from him and open it. It was a doll that she was begging her parents to buy for her. She squeal and hugged her father. She kissed her brother forehead and hugged her mother. It was their first and last raskha bandhan._

 ** _Flashback End._**

"Purvi." Mahima walk in Purvi room and saw her staring at something in her hand. Purvi put the photoframe away and wipe her eyes before looking at her.

"Chalo sab wait kar rahe hain." Mahim says and they leave the room. Purvi enter in living room and smile at everyone.

Ishita stood up and went over to Kavin before kneeling in front of him. Ashwin and Mahima are happy to see Ishita tying raakhi on Kavin hand and keep her hand forward for her gift.

"Yeh le." Kavin handed her a small box. Ishita open it and smile at Kavin. She open out earings and hold it up.

"Thank you bhaiya." Ishita hugged him making him chuckle.

"Purvi ab tumhari baari?" Mahima say and smirk as she her Purvi eyes widened and look at Kavin but he just smile.

"Main? Liken main kis ke bandhon?" Purvi asked her nervously and gulped hoping they wouldn't asked her to tie it on Kavin.

"Mere." Purvi look at door and saw Dushyant standing with a smile. Purvi look at Swati and she nodded.

Purvi step in front of Dushyant when he sit on couch and forward his hand. Purvi did the ritual and was about to stop up but Dushyant stop her.

"Apna gift nahi logi?" Dushyant take out a box from his bag and give it to her with a smile. Purvi open it and smile with watery eyes. It was a teddy with a heart that says 'love you sis' and a box of chocolates. Purvi look at him and hugged him.

 **Next Day.**

Purvi was walking toward the laundry room when she suddenly feel a pull and open her mouth to scream but someone put a hand on her mouth. Purvi eyes widend when she saw Kavin and he put his hand away. Purvi glared at him and hit his shoulder.

"Kavin!" Purvi complain and look away when Kavin hold his ears. He smile when he saw her cheeks slightly puffed up in anger and leaned down to kissed her cheek. Purvi turned to face him when he pulled back and saw him still close to her.

"I love you." Kavin whispered making her blush but she put on her serious face.

"I hate you." Purvi says and saw on confusion when Kavin smiled at her.

"Nah! You love me." Kavin says and Purvi smile.

"Whatever." Purvi tried to get away but he grabbed her and gently pushed her against the wall.

"Itni jaldi nahi jane doonga. Pehle ek promise karna hoga." Purvi look at him confused and nodded.

"Kab subha tum mere sath chalogi." Kavin told her.

"Kahan?" Purvi frowned but Kavin shake his head.

"Kuch dekhana hai." Kavin says and shrugged. Purvi shake her head and tried to argue with him.

"Liken-" Purvi was cut it off by him.

"Liken wiken kuch nahi. Tum chalogi bas." Kavin told her making her sigh and nodded.

"Acha theek hai." Purvi give up and smile when his eyes brighten up slightly.

"Good tou ab ek kiss." Purvi eyes widend at Kavin demand. She starts shaking her head.

"No." She tried to get away but he didn't let her.

"Please." Kavin put his one hand on her face and caressed it. Purvi smirk when she feel his fingers close to her lips and quickly bite his finger and keep it between her teeth.

"Ouch. Purvi." Kavin glared at her. Purvi tighten her teeth slightly making him hiss. Purvi release his finger and smirk when Kavin quickly take a few steps back. Purvi take it as her chance and rush toward the door.

"Kavin." Purvi called and saw as Kavin looked at her with a glared. Purvi smile and blow a kiss to him.

"I love you too." Kavin glared slipped away hearing her and run his hand through his hair with a smile.

 **Next Early Morning.**

"Kavin, hum kahan ja rahe hain?" Purvi asked and yawned looking out of the window. It is 6 in the morning and still dark outside.

"Wahan jahan koi aata jaata nahi." Kavin joke nd laugh at Purvi horror look. Purvi rolled her eyes when she realise that is joking.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Purvi look forward and crossed her arms. Kavin speed up toward their destination.

After half an hour, Kavin stops in front of a hotel. He get out and handed his key to the valet before opening Purvi door. Purvi looks uncomfortable walking in expensive hotel in only her dark jeans with purple top and her sandals. Kavin and Purvi enter in evelator and went up.

"Why are we here?" Purvi asked Kavin as the evelator on the roof. Kavin smile and grabbedd her hand and walk her to the end of the roof. Purvi look around at the tables and couches. Kavin and Purvi sit on the table at the end.

"For that." Kavin point and Purvi look to see. Purvi see as slowly the sun makes it way up to the sky letting the sunlight lighten the sky.

"It is so beauitful." Purvi says and look at Kavin only to see him looking at her. "What are you looking at?" Purvi put her bangs out of her face and Kavin softly smile at her.

"Can you promise me something?" Kavin asked and hold her hand. Purvi nodded and frowned at the fear in his eyes.

"Promise me no matter what, you will always stay by my side. If something happen then you wouldn't leave me alone." Purvi smile and squeeze it hand.

"I promise." She says and Kavin leaned forward to hug her.

 **Hello! I hope you will like this chapter. Sorry for not updating it yesterday. I was caught up with some work. I will update next chapter tomorrow evening.**

 **Meri Zindagi Hai Tu will be updated tomorrow as well.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kavin Room.**

Kavin walk out of his bathroom, after freshen up. He throw the towel on the bed and get ready for his date. His eyes fall on his desk through the mirror and saw the envelope that his father sent him a few months back when he come back from college with Dushyant.

He turned and walk up to his desk. He pick up the envelope and look at it. He was about to openit, butstop when he heard his phone buzzing. He sighs and put it back to get his phone. He smiled when he saw Purvi message. He walks out of his room to go down. As he was walking, he bumped into someone. He looked up and freeze as he saw Mahima.

"Sorry." Mahima says and look at Kavin nervous, but he just nodded and went away. Mahima was surprised that he didn't yell at her like all the time.

Kavin step out of the house and saw Purvi leaning against his car busy on her phone. He smirk and went up to her. He snatch her phone when he saw her still in it. He look at the screen and glared at the Vineet name. Purvi didn't look nervous and leaned against the car door with a smirk as Kavin go through all their messages.

Kavin glared at her when he read all the messages and give it back to her. He didn't say anything and sit in his car behind the wheel while Purvi take the passenger seat. Purvi look quietly as she saw him driving silently.

"Kavin." Kavin glared at her making her sigh. "Acha sorry na. If we didn't do that than you wouldn't confess it."

Kavin glared slipped away when he think that Purvi is right. Purvi smile when she saw Kavin relax and leaned forward to kiss his cheek before she quickly pulled back. Kavin slammed the brake when he realise what she did and look at her with wide eyes and put his hand on his cheek. Kavin grinned when she blushed and winked at her before starting his car again to go to the mall for their movie date.

 **After Movie.**

Kavin and Purvi went in near coffee shop to spend some more time. They were talking when suddenly Kavin get a message from an unknown number. He frowned, but open it and saw a few pictures, attach tothe message. Purvi look in confusion when Kavin look at the pictures with wide eyes.

"Kya hua?" Purvi asked and pick up the phone when it fall from Kavin hand on table. Purvi freeze and look at Kavin as he stood up.

"Kavin ruko." Purvi went after him after putting some cash on the table. She follow on to the side of the road and was about to go near the car but Kavin drove away.

Purvi look around and stop an auto before following him to his college. She stuck in signal and saw Kavin driving away before the signal could stop him. Purvi sigh and take out her phone and call Dushyant.

"Haan Purvi bolo?" Dushyat says as soon as he pick up the call.

"Dushyant kahan ho tum? Ishita tumhare sath hai kya?" Purvi asked him hurriedly.

"Haan hum log college ke terrace pe hain. Kyun kya hua?" Dushyant asked her confused. Purvi sigh in relief when they get starts moving again.

"Kavin ko tumhare aur Ishita ke baare main pata chal gaya." Purvi told him about the message and Kavin leaving in anger before they hung up. Purvi told the auto driver the address that Dushyant told her.

When Purvi reach their college, she saw everyone running up. She followed them and saw many students and heard someone yelling. Purvi pushed her way through the student and stop seeing what she never expected.

In the center, Kavin was beating Dushyant and he didn't even try to stop him. Purvi look when she heard a crying voice and saw Ishita a few steps away on her knees yelling for Kavin to stop. Purvi rush forward when she saw blood coming out of Dushyant mouth.

"Maana kya tha na maine tujhe." Kavin yelled and was about to punch him again but Purvi stop him.

"Bas karo Kavin. Kya hogaya hai tumhe? Dushyant best friend hai tumhara. Yeh dono ek doosre se pyar karte hain. Kuch galat nahi kya hai inhone." Purvi says and saw as Kavin pushed himself away from Dushyant.

"Tumhe pata tha?" Kavin asked her. Purvi realise what she says and step toward him but he step back. Purvi stay quiet seeing him and look down.

"Matlab tumhe pata tha. Aur kis kis ko pata hai haan? Tumhe pata hai mujhe jhoot bolne wale logon se nafrat hai phir kyun kya aisa tum logon ne? Bolo." He yelled making everyone flinched back.

Purvi looked up when he started to back away and try to stop him but he run away. Purvi look at Dushyant and saw Ishita helping him to sit. Purvi look at the metal door where Kavin disappear and then again at Dushyant. Purvi and Ishita help him to go downstairs before they leave for Dushyant home in Ishita car.

 **Khanna Mansion.**

It was night time and Purvi was waiting for Kavin to come home.Ishita didn't tell anyone about today incident, but Purvi couldn't hide it from her aunty. Swati was worried for Kavin because she knows whenever Kavin is upset and feel betrayed, he did something that he regret later.

Purvi looked at the time and sigh heavily. It was 1 in the morning and he is still not here. Purvi tried to call him, but he wasn't picking it up. She rushed out of her room when she heard the front door opening and saw Kavin stumbling inside. Purvi hold him when he was about to fall and take him upstairs. Kavin tried to push her but she didn't let him take a step on his own.

"Tum sab ne mujhe dhoka diya." Kavin slur when Purvi take him in his room. She sigh and make him lay on his bed. Purvi take off his shoes, socks and shirt and was about to leave but Kavin held her hand and look at her with drunk eyes.

"Kyun tum sab ne mujhe dhoka diya? Pehle dad ne, phir Preeti aur Akash ne, aur ab Dushyant and Ishita ne bhi. Tumne bhi mujhe dhoka diya mujhe un dono ke baare mai na bata ke. Kyun Purvi." He says to her with half open eyes. Purvi sigh and sit beside him running her hands through his hairs.

"Dushyant aur Ishita ne dhoka nahi diya Kavin. Woh log bas sahi waqt ka intezar kar rahe thay tumhe batane ke liye. Aur jahan tak baat hai tumhare dad ki unho ne kabhi bhi tumhe koi dhoka nahi diya. Unho ne wohi kya jo sahi tha. Jab tumhe pura sach pata chalega tab tum khud unsay maafi maango gaye." Purvi says softly and was about to get up but Kavin stop her and held her hand tightly and close his eyes.

"I love you Purvi." He mumbled and soon Purvi heard him snoring. Purvi smile softly and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Purvi tried to free her hand but couldn't. She sit on the floor and put her head on bed with her hand in Kavin's and continue to stare at his sleeping face.

 **Next Morning.**

Kavin woke up with a hangover and held his head in his hand. He frowned when he feel a pull on his left hand and saw Purvi kneeling by the bed. He sigh and stare at her face. He smiled slightly and caresses her face with other hand causing her to stir in her sleep and woke up. Purvi look around before her eyes fall on Kavin.

"Kavin..." Purvi started but Kavin put his finger on her lips.

"Kuch mat bolo. Sorry, kal mere kuch samajh nahi aarha tha. Ishita aur Dushyant ke baare mei jab mujhe pata chale tab mujhe shock laga but main bhool gaya tha ke yeh Ishita ki personal life hai. Woh apni marzi se apni zindagi guzarna chahti hai aur uss mei main kuch nahi kar sakhta bas ussay sahi aur galat ke baare mein batane ke ilawa." Kavin says and look away.

"I am sorry, maine kal tumpe chilaya aur kafi rudely baat ki. I don't want to but I couldn't control myself." Purvi smiled and shake her head. She sit on bed beside him.

"Sorry mujhe nahi, Dushyant aur Ishita ko bolo. Woh dono tumhe hurt nahi karna chahte thay bas sahi waqt ka intezar kar rahe thay. Agar unko dhoka dena hota tou Ishita Dushyant ka proposal tab hi accept kar leti jab usne ussay date ke liye pocha tha liken usne maana kar diya ta'ke tumhari aur Dushyant ki dosti kharab na ho, liken phir maine usay samjhaya ke agar woh usay pasand karti hai tou ek moqa de aur woh aaj Dushyant ke sath bohat khush hai." Purvi told him the truth. Kavin look at her and saw honestly in her eyes. He sigh and nodded.

"Main Ishita se sorry bolon ga nashte ke baad liken iska matlab yeh nahi hai ke maine Dushyant ko maaf kar diya." Kavin says and stood up from bed to go in bathroom. Purvi sigh and make face against his back.

After breakfast, Kavin went in Ishita room with a tray full of breakfast in his hand as she didn't come downstairs for it. Kavin stop in front of her room door and was about to knock but stop hearing Ishita. He open door quietly and saw her talking on her phone.

"Maine kaha tha na Dushyant. Meri waja se tumhari aur bhaiya ki dost khatam ho jayegi aur dekho wohi hua. Main kabhi bhi apne aap ko maaf nahi kar paayon gi." Ishita cried while Dushyant try to console her from other side. Kavin saw her shaking her head and she wipe her eyes.

"Nahi Dushyant. Ab aur nahi. Humara sath bas yahin tak tha. Bohat saalon baad unho ne mujhe apni behan maana hai aur main nahi chahti ke main kuch aisa karun jiski waja se woh hurt ho. I am sorry. I love you always has and always will. Take care." Ishita hung up without listening to him.

Kavin saw her crying and walk inside. Kavin put the tray on the desk before sitting beside her. Ishita looked up when she feel someone sitting beside her and hugged Kavin. He run his hand through her hairs and let her cry. Kavin heart clench seeing his sister cry because of him. He sigh silently and think what he should to make her happy.

 **After A Few Days.**

One day, Kavin went mall to buy somethinf for Ishita to make her happy because he notice Ishita started to stay quiet and stay in her room. Kavin was sad seeing her like that but he know that he couldn't do anything to make her happy.

On other hand, Dushyant didn't tried to talk Kavin either. He was scared that Kavin will get more angry on him and he will do something because he know that Kavin wouln't hurt Ishita.

Kavin was walking toward the Ishita favorite shop when he bumped into someone and her bags fall on floor. Kavin bend down to pick it up and give it to her.

"I am sorry, mera dhayan nahi tha." Kavin apologize and look at the person. He freeze when he saw her after a long time.

 **Hello! I hope you all like it** **and do give reviews**

 **Next chapter will be more on Kavin past. Only a few chapters left** **than my first book will be complete.**

 **I will also post a One-Shot on dareya tomorrow.**

 **I will update Meri Zindagi Hai Tu tomorrow.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is unedit.**

"Maa." Kavin whisper as he look at his real mother. She was standing in front of him, all fine and alive. She look at him blankly and walk past him.

"Maa rukiye." Kavin shouted when he saw her running away. He run after her and followed her in the parking. He saw her rushing toward a car and walk toward her. He grabbed her hand and come in front of her.

"Maa, please aise mat jaiye. Main janta hoon Dad ne jo kya woh galat tha liken mere liye ruk jaiye." Kavin pleaded her but Kavin mother just laugh at him.

"Tumhare Dad ne jo kya woh acha tha unke liye bhi aur mere liye bhi." Kavin look at her confused.

"Matlab?" He asked her.

"Ashwin ne tumhe kuch nahi bataya?" Kavin shake his head making her sigh in frustation. "Maine usay kaha bhi tha ke tumhe mujhse dur rakhe liken nahi uski aadat hai mujhe gussa dilane ki. Tum jao yahan se aur jaa ke Ashwin se pucho aur bhagwan ke liye mera peecha chod do tum dono baap bete. Main tang aagai hun tum dono se. Ainda mere pass bhi mat aana. Samjh gaye tum."

"Maa-" Kavin was cut it off when she forcefully freed her hand and drive away leaving him there confused and broken.

 **Khanna Mansion.**

Kavin walk in his Dad study without knocking and saw him talking to someone on his phone. Ashwin hung up when he saw Kavin anger on his face and look at him with a confused look.

"Kya hua? Koi problem hai?" Ashwin asked him and stood up from his chair when Kavin didn't reply. "Bolo Kavin kya hua? Itne gusse main kyun ho?"

"Apke aur Maa ke beech kya hua tha jo woh chod ke chali gai? Kya apne unpe cheat kya tha Mrs. Khanna ke sath?" Kavin asked him.

"Kavin ye kya bol rahe ho tum? Tumhe bataya tha na tumhari Maa mar chuki hai. Phir kyun poch rahe ho?" Ashwin look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Kyun ke maine aaj Maa ko mall mai dekha hai. Aur unho ne kaha hai ke sach janna hai tou aap se pochu. Tou bataye kyun bola apne mujhse jhoot ke Maa mar chuki hain? Kyun Dad?"

"Kyun Mahima nahi chahta tha ke tumhari Maa ke dhoke ka tumhe pata chale aur tum usay nafrat karo. Main tou tumhe sab sach batana chahta tha ke tumhari Maa ne kis tarah dhoka diya liken Mahima ne mujhe maana kya aur kaha ke uske jaane ke baad Kavin usay bure shabadon mei yaad na kare. Bas isi liye main chup tha liken ab aur nahi sun sakhta uss insaan ke khilaf jisne tumhe tumhari sagi Maa se bhi barh kar pyar dene ki koshish ki ho." Ashwin says and stood in front of him before telling him the truth.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Ashwin came home early and was confused to see a car in front of his house. He walk inside and heard some giggling. He know that Kavin was gone for his summer camp with his school. He followed the voice and stop in front of his bedroom. He open the door slightly and his eyes wided looking inside. On bed, his wife was laying with a man and they were talking and laughing._

 _"Raghu kab tak hum aise chup chup ke milein gaye? Tumhair patni divorce kyun nahi de deti tumhe?" Ashwin wife asked him. He sigh and lit a cigratte and shurugged._

 _"Main koshish kar raha hoon. Maine har tarike se samjhaya. Baat kar ke, maar ke liken woh maanti hi nahi. Woh kehti hai ke agar divorce hua tou uski beti pe bura asar parega." Raghu says and blow the smoke out of his mouth._

 _"Kuch bhi karo liken mujhe yahan se leke jao. Maine humesha se sirf tumse pyar kya hai aur maine yeh shadi se Papa ki marzi se ki thi."_ _Ashwin wife says making Ashwin eyes widend in shocked._

 _"Aur tumhare bete ka kya hoga?" Raghu asked her._

 _"Kavin, woh sirf ek galati hai. Maine bohat try kya aborte karne ki ussay par Ashwin maana hi nahi. Liken ab mujhe kisi ka dar nahi, tum jo ho mere sath." Raghu smiled at her. Ashwin step back and turned away when he heard planning their future._

 _One day Ashwin came across with the news of Raghu divorcing his wife and throw them out of their house. Ashwin called his lawyer to get the divorce papers ready before his wife could asked him and in a few weeks they got their divorce final. Ashwin know from a long time that his wife didn't want to live with him but he know how much Kavin need her. Kavin mother never really her show her anger toward him because of Ashwin._

 _When Ashwin and his wife separate, Ashwin bring Swati to take care of Kavin and the house. Ashwin told Kavin that his mother was in hospital when he asked about his mother. Ashwin already told Swati everything making it easy for him to handle her._

 _After a few weeks, Ashwin came to know about Raghu wife struggling because of him and called her in his office when he get to know that she didn't have anyone in her family._

 _"Please come in." Ashwin says and waved her to sit. He look at her and saw her cloths worn out and a small girl was sitting on her laps. Ashwin smiled softly at her making a small smile come on her face as well. "Apka naam kya hai?"_

 _"Mahima."_ _Mahima says. Ashwin nodded._

 _"Yeh apki beti hai?"_ _Ashwin look at Mahima then back at the small girl._

 _"Jee. Ishita."_ _Mahima answer his question._

 _"Hello Ishita." Ashwin smiled at her and she greet him back. "I am sorry meri waja se apka parivar toot gaya."_

 _"Apko sorry bolne ki koi zaroort nahi hai. Jo hona tha woh hogaya. Kash Raghu ne mujhe pehle bata diya hota tou yeh sab na hota."_ _Ashwin sigh hearing her and nodded._

 _"Agar apko bura na lage tou kya main apse kuch puch sakhta hoon?" Mahima nodded. Mujhe pata chala hai ke apka koi nahi hai. Aap kese manage karti hain Ishita ka school aur ghar ka kharcha?"_

 _"Main apni ek friend ke ghar pe reh rahi hoon aur kuch kaam dhoondne ki kohish kar rahi hoon liken mere zydada parhe likhe na hone ki waja se kaam asani se nahi mil raha. Isi waja se Ishita ka school bhi chut gaya hai." Mahima told him everything. Ashwin nodded and offered her a job of his personal assistant in his company._

 _Ashwin saw her hard work and struggle of managing work and taking care of Ishita. He visit to see Ishita almost regularly. Ishita also get happy to see him and play with him. Somewhere Ashwin blame himself for taking her father by divorcing his wife but he do know that Raghu didn't even love her._

 _One day, Ashwin was working in his office when suddenly Mahima came in and give her resignation letter._

 _"Sorry liken ab main yahan kaam nahi kar sakhti." She says and left without waiting for him to say something. Ashwin sigh and decide to talk to her._

 _Next day, Ashwin was waiting in his car outside of Ishita school for Mahima to pick her up. He step out of his car when he saw her. Ishita smiled and wen to greet him. Mahima was surprised and try to leave but Ashwin offered an ice cream treat._

 _"Mujhe bataye kya problem hai jo apne job chod di." Ashwin asked her. Mahima sigh and know there is not point to argue and tell him how her neighbour call her names when they saw Ashwin coming in her house. How people taunt Ishita, how people taunt her for her husband leaving her and how hard it is getting for them to live there. Even her friend asked her to pack their bags to leave her house._

 _Ashwin was shocked because he didn't realise that going to her house and playing with Ishita will get them into trouble and thrown out of the house. Ashwin asked her to pack her bags today and he will come tomorrow for them._

 _Next day, he pick Ishita and Mahim and went straight to temple. Mahima was shocked to see the arrangements. She tried to leave but Ashwin stop her._

 _"Humare pass sirf yeh rasta hai. Ek baar Ishita ke baare mai sochiye. Abhi aagaye uska pura future hai aur apko pata hai logon ki soch kesi hai." Mahima look at Ishita as she stand by the pillar of the temple._

 _"Main Ishita ko legally adopte karna chahta hoon. Usay apna naam dena chahta hoon. Please maan jaiye, Ishita ke liye." Ashwin says and look at Ishita. He don't know why hut he gets a attachement with her._

 _"Liken apka beta. Kya apne usay sab bataya hai? Kya apne usay uski maa ke baare main bata diya?" Mahima get her attention and saw as Ashwin look down._

 _"Nahi. Usko sambhalna thoda mushkil hai liken main usay sab bata donga." Ashwin look at her and frown when she shake her head._

 _"Nahi. Aap usay kuch nahi bataye ga. Main nahi chahti ke woh apni maa se nafrat kare. Please." Ashwin nodded and they get married. Swati who later come at temple and some trusted people of Ashwin were the witness of their marriage._

 _They all walk down the stairs where the cars were waiting for them. Ashwin hold the door open for Mahima to get in and he get in behind her before putting Ishita on his laps. They went home._

 ** _Flashback._**

Kavin hold his head in his hand sitting on the chair as he listen the entire truth from his father. He didn't know how he feel. He was having mix emotion. He was angry on his Mother. He was guilty for everything he did or say to Mahima. He was sad for hurting Ishita and Mahima when it wasn't their fault.

He don't know what to do right now. He have to get out of there. He want to be alone. Kavin stood up and left the study to go away to think.

 **At Night.**

Purvi was serving dinner to everyone when her eyes fall on Ashwin. She frowned she saw him a looking forward with a blank look. Purvi look at Ishita and sign her to Ashwin. Ishita was confused as well.

"Dad." Ishita called and Ashwin look at her.

"Haan." Ashwin look at everyone and saw them look at him.

"Kya hua. Aap kahan khoye hue hain? Apki tabiyat tou theek hai na?" Ishita asked him worriedly making him smile slighlty.

"Haan. Kavin nahi aaya abhi tak?" Ashwin asked.

"Nahi. Uska phone bhi band hai." Purvi says quickly and look down when they all look at her. Mahima look at Ashwin and saw that he is avoiding looking at her.

"Kuch hua tha kya apke aur Kavin ke beech?" Mahima asked him. He look at her and nodded telling her everything.

"Yeh apne kya kia? Apko mana kya tha maine ke usay kuch mat bataye ga, phir bhi apne usay bata diya. Woh puri tarah se toot gaya hoga sach jane ke baad. Pata nahi kahan hoga woh." Mahima stood up from her chair and left. Ashwin went after her to calm her down. Ishita look after her parents and then at Swati.

"Swati Aunty ab kya hoga?"

"Pata nahi Ishita. Pata nahi Kavin baba kahan hongaye." Swati says worriedly. Purvi went in her room and pick up her phone. She dial Kavin number but it was still switch off. Purvi called Dushyant and tell him everything.

"Pareshan nahi ho. Mujhe pata hai kahan hoga woh. Main leke aata hoon usko." Dushyant told her and they hung up. Purvi closed her eyes and prayed for Kavin safetly and to come back soon.

 **On Other Side.**

Kavin was sitting on a bridge staring down the water and think about things he had done in his past. He close his eyes as he feel a tear rolling down to cheeks when he remember how he blamed Mahima for breaking their family and how he tried to kill her.

"Kavin." Kavin open his eyes when he heard someone calling his name and look at hia right side to see Dushyant.

"Yahan kya kar rahe ho? Tumhare ghar pe sab pareshan ho rahe hain. Chalo." He look at Kavin nervously when he didn't say anything. Kavin stand on his feets and stood in front of Dushyant.

"Sorry yar maine us din tujhe bohat buri tarah se maara. Maaf karde." Dushyant shake his head and hold Kavin folded hand.

"Maafi mat mang. Jo hua usay bhool ja. Ghar chal. Sab wait kar rahe hain." Kavin nodded and went home in his car with Dushyant behind him on his bike.

 **Outside Of Khanna Mansion.**

"Main chalta hoon." Dushyant says and starts his bike. Kavin look at him and saw him looking at Ishita room.

"Andar nahi chalega?"

"N-nahi. Woh..." He trailed off and look away when he saw Kavin looking at him.

"Chal." Kavin take out the keys of his bike and put it away when Dushyant tried to reach it for it.

"Liken." He stop when Kavin glared at him. He sigh and went inside.

They both walk in living room and saw everyone there. Everyone relax seeing him fine. Swati wheel herself up to him and Kavin look down at her.

"Kahan chale gaye thay aap baba. Apko pata hai sab kitna pareshan ho gaye thay." Swati says makimg him sigh. Kavin look at Mahima and saw her standing at the back. He walk slowly toward her and stop in front of her. Ashwin and Ishita look at them nervously and saw as Kavin kneel in front of her with his hand folded.

"Mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Maine itne saalon tak apne batameezi ki, itna apko bura bhala kaha liken apne kabhi bhi mujhe kuch nahi kaha. Apne humesha mujhse ache se baat karni ki, mera khayal rakhna chah aur maine apse nafrat ki, aap par gussa kya. Please mujhe maaf kar dijiye." Everyone was surprised to see Kavin crying. Mahima make him stand and hold his hand, shaking her head.

"Maaf unko kia jata hai jo galati karte hain aur tumne koi galati nahi ki. Agar tumhari jagha koi aur hota woh bhi yehi karta." Kavin look at her with teary eyes and leaned forward to hugged her. Mahima close her eyes as tear escape from the corner.

 **Hello! I hope you all like this. I am sorry for not updating it regularly. I was sick from past few days and couldn't write much and also for not updating Meri Zindagi Hai Tu. I will be back on updating schedule soon.**

 **I will update next chapter soon. Thank you for your reviews on Dareya one-shot.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Few Day Later.**

Everyone was sitting at table and eating breakfast. Kavin look around the table and a saw smile on Mahima face. A smile that he only saw a few times. He feels happy that today that smile was there because of him.

Kavin look at Ishita and saw her sad eyes that was a little swollen as well. He sigh silently and had no idea how to make Ishita happy like before. He is still kind of mad at Dushyant and Ishita for lying to him and don't know how to forgive him.

Kavin eyes shifted to Purvi and saw her already looking at him. Purvi raised her eyebrow silently asking what he is thinking but he just shake his head and winked at her. Kavin smirked when he saw her looking down with a blush. He look around once again and know that it will be right time to say what he want everyone to know.

"Dad." Kavin grabbed everyone attention. "Mujhe kuch kehna hai."

"Bolo."

"Apko pata hai mera result aagaya hai tou main soch raha hoon ke next week se company join karloon. Agar apko koi problem na ho tou." Ashwin look at him surprised and nodded quickly thinking that he might change his decision.

"Mujhe kya problem hogi. Yeh company tumhari aur Ishita ki hai. Next week se kyun kal se hi join karlo" Ashwin says and smile at him. Kavin look at him and shake his head.

"Kal se? Nahi." Ashwin look at him confused.

"Liken kyun?" Ashwin asked him

"Ashwin, usay agar next week se join karni hai tou koi baat nahi, usay force nahi karein." Mahima says. Kavin smiled at her and grinned at his Dad defeated look when he tried to argue.

After breakfast, Kavin passed Ishita room and saw her laying on bed. He went inside and saw her eyes close. His eyes fall on her phone and saw her and Dushyant picture as a wallpaper. He look at the picture closely and saw them looking at each other with love in their eyes.

Kavin sigh and look at Ishita before leaving her room. He went in his room and was surprised to see Purvi already there sitting on his bed. Purvi look and glared at him. Kavin was confused at her mood swing.

"Kya hua? Itne gusse mai kyun ho?" Kavin walk toward her as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Tumhe problem kya hai Ishita aur Dushyant ke sath? Kyun tum undono ke itna suffer karwa rahe ho? Maana ke un logon ne theek nahi kia chupa ke liken tum yeh bhi tou dekho woh dono kitna afsoos hai apne kiye pe." Kavin says as he saw her getting angry.

"Main-" Kavin started to say something but Purvi cut him off.

"Agar un dono ki jagha hum hote tou?" Kavin look at her. "Just imgaine agar hum dono ke beech kabhi koi problem ho aur hum alag ho jayein, tab shayad tumhe pata chale ke Ishita aur Dushyant ke liye kitna mushkil hai ek doosre se dur rehna. Tum-" Kavin put his hand on her mouth stopping her to say something else. Kavin held her arms in his other hand when she tried to get away.

"Shut up." Kavin shouted when she still tried to argue. Purvi look at his eyes and saw anger in his eyes. "Don't you dare to say anything like that again. Kabhi bhi mujhse dur jane ka sochna bhi nahi. Aur jahan tak baat hai Ishita aur Dushyant ki, mujhe pata hai mujhe kya karna hai un dono ke liye." Kavin left her. Purvi look at him with guilt. She know what she say was wrong but she couldn't make him understand unless she give him their example.

"Kavin." Purvi called him but he left his room. Purvi fall down on his bed and hold her head in her hand thinking what he is going to do now.

 **After A Few Hours.**

"Yeh kon hai?" Purvi asked Mahima as she look at a picture of small boy in uniform crying. Mahima look at the picture in Purvi hand and smiled.

"Yeh Kavin ki hai. Ashwin ne bataya tha ke jab Kavin ka pehle din tha school main tab woh pura din ro raha tha. Us din ke baad se Ashwin uske sath school jate thay aur class ke bahar bench pe bethte thay." Mahima says and recall how Ashwin tell her that Kavin mother wasn't interested in dropping him to school but still Kavin love her. That time Ashwin wasn't able to attend meetings or any confrence. He had to stay up at night to catch up with the company work.

They were seeing Ishita and Kavin childhood pictures to divert Ishita mind but she was still thinking about Dushyant. Purvi look at Mahima and nodded at her to see Ishita. Mahima sigh and held her hand.

"Udas mat ho. Tum Kavin ko janti hona. Woh humesha tumhe khush dekhna chahta hai aur woh tumhari khushi ke liye kuch bhi karega." Mahima says and hugged her. Purvi smiled and look down. Mahima notice the sadness in her eyes and pulled back from Ishita. Mahima put her hand on Purvi's and smile when she looked up at her. Mahima waved her toward her and hugged them both.

"Ishita." Ishita pulled back hearing Kavin voice and look at door. Kavin smiled and walked up to her when she stand.

"Ji bhaiya." Ishita frowned when he looked her up and down. Mahima and Purvi stood up as well seeing Kavin.

"I am sorry mujhe maaf karde us din main kuch zyada hi gusse mai tha. Sorry." Ishita smiled slightly and shake her head.

"Aap kyun sorry bol rahe hain. Jo bhi hua usmei apki koi galati nahi thi." Ishita says making him smile and hugged her. Mahima smile as well and look at Purvi but she was looking at Kavin with a sad eyes.

"Chalo ab aanso saaf karo. Main ek gift laya hoon, tumhare kamre mai hai." Ishita look at him confused and Kavin smile at her. He take Ishita with him while Mahima and Purvi follow them.

Ishita went inside and look at her gift with wide eyes. Outside of the room, Mahima and Purvi stop and look at Kavin in confusion. He smiled and open the door wider. Mahima and Purvi look inside and was shocked to see something that they weren't expecting. Mahima look at Kavin and smiled at him. Kavin step forward and wrapped his arms around her looking at his happy sister.

In there, Dushyant was standing in front of shock yet happy Ishita with a smile on his face. He look behind her and saw Kavin as he nodded at him and close the door. Dushyant step forward and hold Ishita hand making her snapped out of her shock.

"Tum yahan. Kese?" Dushyant smiled seeing her confused.

"Tumhare piyare bhaiya ji leke aaye hain mujhe." Dushyant says making her smile. She was happy and without thinking she step forward and wrapped her arms around him making him chuckle slightly.

"I miss you so much." Ishita whisper. Dushyant smile and hugged her tighter. Suddenly they heard a knock.

"Agar tum dono ka milna hogaya ho tou neeche chalo." They pulled away hearing Kavin voice. Ishita chuckle at Dushyant irritated look.

"Phir aagaya. Kabab main haddi." Dushyant mumbled and look at door when it got open. He step away from Ishita seeing Kavin glare.

"Ab chalo. Dad neeche intezar kar rahe hain." Kavin says and walk toward them. He smiled at Ishita and put his arms around Ishita shoulder and take her away. Dushyant glared at his bestfriend back and follow them downstairs.

 **At Night.**

Kavin was his doing his regular pushups when he heard a knock on his door. He called for the person to come in and continue his exercise. He stop when he didn't heard anything and look up only to see the person back to him.

"Tum yahan iss waqt kya kar rahi ho?" Kavin continue his pushups. He is still a little bit angry on her.

"Tumhara shirtless rehna zaroori hai kya?" Kavin stop and remember how she get annoyed of him being shirtless. He chuckle as he remember how one time, she came to collect laundry and he tease her. That was the first time, he feel something for her. Kavin sigh and stood up.

"Main bas sorry kehne aai hoon. Maine us waqt jo bhi kaha tumhe dhuki karne ke liye nahi kaha tha. Main bas Ishita ko dekh ke pareshan thi." Purvi says still her back to him.

"Purvi meri taraf dekho." Purvi did what he says and look in his eyes. "Main naraz nahi hoon tumse. Tumne jo bhi kaha woh Ishita aur Dushyant ke liye tha. Sorry maine bhi tumse rudely baat ki liken main kabhi apni life tumhare bina imagine nahi kar sakhta. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life and it may sound weird but I can't live without you." Kavin whisper and held her face in his hand.

"Ab ainda se kabhi bhi aisi baat mat kehna. Now give that beautiful dimple smile." Purvi smiled and look down when he grinned at her. Purvi looked up again when Kavin wrapped his arms around her.

"Tou ab jab sab theek ho gaya hai. Kyun na hum bhi sabko bata dein ke hum ek doosre se pyar karte hain?" Purvi blushed and look down shyly. Purvi nodded slowly making him smile and hugged her. Kavin close his eyes feeling her in his arms.

 **A Few Days Later.**

Kavin was leaning against the wall as he saw Purvi making breakfast for everyone because Purvi and Mahima give the cook leave. Kavin look out of kitchen and saw that no one was coming down or working near the kitchen. He slowly walk toward Purvi and wrapped his arms around her from behind making her jumped in surprised. She glared at him over her shoulder and tried to get him away but he just held her against him.

"Kavin, koi dekh lega." Purvi say nervously. They still didn't tell anyone about themselves.

"Tou dekh lene do." Kavin shrugged and look at her pink face. He turned her to face him and look in her eyes. Purvi look at him and saw as he leaned forward making her eyes widened.

"Mahima Aunty." Purvi says looking at door and saw as Kavin quickly step away from her. Kavin look at door when he heard Purvi laughing and saw no one. He glared at her playfully and Purvi stuck her tongue out at him.

"I will get you back for this." Kavin says and walk out. Purvi smile and shake her head.

 **Hello! I hope you will like it.** **I know this chapter was short and didn't come out like I want it to. Next one will longer** **than this one.** **Only four chapters are left.**

 **Meri Zindagi Hai Tu will be update tonight.**

 **If you have any request or suggestions than let me know.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A few months later.**

"Take care. Bye." Purvi waved Tanya as she saw the train leaving. When train was gone, Purvi and Ishita walked out of the station.

"Apki friend bohat achi thi." Ishita says as she drive back home. Purvi nodded with a smile and look down at her phone when it buzz with a message. She blush lightly seeing Kavin name. They message back and forth until they reach home.

"So, are you happy?" Purvi asked Ishita and step out of the car. Ishita look at Purvi and blush seeing her smiling teasingly at her.

"Yes." Ishita and Purvi walk in the house and heard Mahima giving orders to everyone. Purvi sigh and told Ishita to go in her room while she handle Mahima.

"Aunty, aap yahan kya kar rahi hain." Purvi says and hugged her from behind. Mahim smiled and look at Purvi over her shoulder.

"Dekhne aai thi ke kaam kesa chal raha hai. Dekho na abhi tak dinner ready nahi hua." Mahima says and yelled at the chef to hurry. Purvi hold her shoulder and take her out of the kitchen.

"Aap chinta mat kijiye. Main hoon na. Sab sambhal loongi. Aap jaiye aur tayar ho jaiye. Kuch dair mai guest aana shuru ho jayein gaye." Purvi send her away ignoring her protest and help the chef in making dishes for the evening.

Today is Ishita and Dushyant engagement. After Kavin bring Dushyant back in Ishita life, Dushyant tell his family about and they agree for their relation. Dushyant get a job in a well known company as the manager.

Ishita sometimes help Kavin with some office work and run her own small art school that she open from her savings. Kavin also starts a new company by himself and was developing it.

Ashwin was proud that his kids didn't need his much help in developing their own business. Purvi finish her work in kitchen and went in her room. She walk out of her room after getting ready and was on her way when she was pulled in a corner. She look at Kavin and sigh. Kavin look at her up and down before smiling.

"You look breath taking." Kavin whisper making her blush. Purvi turned away from him feeling shy. Kavin wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his face on her shoulder.

"Waise aaj moqa acha hai. Kyun na hum bhi Ishita aur Dushyant ke sath engagment kar lein." Kavin says and lightly kiss on her shoulder making her shiver. Purvi turned in his arms and smirk shaking her head.

"Itni asani se nahi Mr. Kavin. You have to work for it." Purvi tease him and pushed him away. Kavin look at her with a frowned.

"You mean to say ke mujhe tumhe propose karna hoga?" Kavin asked her and look at her surprised when she nodded. She crossed her arms and give him a challenging look.

"Haan aur woh bhi sabke samne." Purvi grinned because she know Kavin wouldn't do that.

"Are you challenging me Ms. Purvi?" Kavin sigh when Purvi nodded. "Agar maine challenge pura kya tou mujhe kya milega?"

"Jo tum chaho." Purvi says without really thinking. Kavin grinned and nodded.

"Done." Kavin forward his hand for her to shake. Purvi shake his hand and was about to leaved but Kavin pulled her toward him.

"You don't know what you have gotten yourself into." Kavin whisper and place a kiss under her ear and was gone in a flash leaving her there shocked.

 **Ishita Room.**

Purvi whistle as she saw Ishita looking herself in the mirror. Ishita blushed and look at herself. Purvi nudge her when she saw her lost somewhere. Ishita look at Purvi before looking down.

"Aaj tou pakka Dushyant behosh ho jayega." Purvi continue to tease Ishita. They look at door when they heard it open and saw Swati and Mahima walking inside. Swati got her plaster removed a few weeks back and now walking with the help of crutches. Mahima look at Ishita and kissed her forehead. Mahima look at Purvi and hugged her whispering a thankyou.

"Kahan rahe gaye sab. Itna time kyun..." They all look at door as Ashwin walk inside and stop seeing Ishita. Ashwin step in front of Ishita and smiled with soft eyes.

"Bohat piyari lag rahi hai meri beti." Ashwin say and Ishita hugged him. Mahima wipe her eyes when she saw Ashwin hugging her with a smile.

"Chaliye, sab log intezar kar rahe hain." Swati says and nodded at Purvi to bring Ishita. Ashwin pulled back and kissed her toward with a smile before leaving. Purvi and Mahima take Ishita downstairs.

Ishita was looked up when she saw a hand in front of her. She smiled and put her hand in Dushyant as he helped her to step on madeup stage and make her sit on the chair. A photographer came forward and asked for some family photos before leaving.

Soon the ceremony starts. Dushyant mother forward the ring with a smile. Dushyant take it and look at Ishita. He gently hold her hand and pushed the ring in her finger making her smile. Mahima also forward the ring for Ishita to put it in Dushyant finger.

One by one, all guest came and congratulate them before leaving the stage. Everyone was chatting when suddenly they heard a voice.

"May I have everyone attention please." Purvi look and saw Kavin standing on stage with a guitar in his hand.

 _'He is really doing it.'_ Purvi think and try to grabbed his attention to get him down but he is not going to it.

"First of all, thank you for coming tonight for my sister engagment." Kavin smiled at everyone. "Main aaj aap sabke samne kuch confess karna chahta hoon. I love someone and I want to dedicate the song I am about to sing, to her." Kavin look at Purvi with a smile making her look at him with wide eyes.

Kavin takes a few steps back and sit on the chair. He adjust the strings of his guitar and the mike. He look at everyone before his eyes stops at Purvi.

Janam janam janam saath chalna yunhi

Kasam tumhe kasam aake milna yahin

Ek jaan hai bhale do badan ho judaa

Meri hoke humesha hi rehna

Kabhi na kehna alvida

Kavin look at Purvi and smile at her. Purvi look away making him look away as well. Kavin close his eyes and starts singing again.

Meri subah ho tumhi

aur tumhi shaam ho

Tum dard ho tum hi aaraam ho

Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa

Meri hoke humesha hi rehna

Kabhi na kehna alvida

Aha ha ha o…

Meri hoke humesha hi rehna

Kabhi na kehna Alvida…

Kavin open his eyes and stood up from his chair. He walk down the stage staring at his love. Purvi look around at everyone nervously before glaring at Kavin but he just smile at her.

Teri baahon mein hai mere dono jahaan

Tu rahe jidhar meri jannat wahin

Jal rahi agan hai jo ye do tarfa

Na bujhe kabhi meri mannat yahi

Tu meri aarzu, main teri aashiqui

Tu meri shayari, main teri mausiqi

Talab talab talab bas teri hai mujhe

Nason mein tu nasha banke ghulna yunhi

Meri mohabbat ka karna tu haq ye adaa

Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna

Kabhi na kehna Alvida…

Kavin circled Purvi and everyone look at them. Purvi tried not to smile but seeing him singing in front of her made her smile with a blush.

Meri subah ho tumhi aur tumhi shaam ho

Tum dard ho, tum hi aaraam ho

Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa

Meri hoke humesha hi rehna

Kabhi na kehna Alvida…

Aa… alvida..

O… na na..

Kavin smiled and forward his hand for her. Purvi look at it then at him. She put her hand in his and put her other hand on her mouth when she saw Kavin going on his knees.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Mahima and Swati shake their head with a smile and look at Kavin. He takes a deep breath and take out the ring that he was passed out to the generation.

"Purvi, the first time I saw you I thought you were arrogant who always try to get on my nerves, but I was wrong. I realise whatever you did was only to make me or others smile. I feel bless to have a person like you in my life. I love you Purvi with all my heart. Will you give me the honor to marry you and be your husband?" Kavin look at her nervously. Purvi look at the ring than at Kavin. Her eyes filled with tears and nodded in yes not trusting her voice.

Kavin release a breath in relief and make her wear the ring before standing back on his feets. He looked at the ring in her hand and kissed it. Purvi blushed when she heard everyone cheering for them. Purvi and Kavin take their elder blessings.

On stage, Purvi and Kavin were standing with Dushyant and Ishita smiling at each other.

"Maine apna challenge pura kia. Ab tum tayar hojao Purvi." Kavin say quietly but loud enough for her to hear. Purvi look at him confused.

"Kis liye?" Purvi asked.

"Woh dene ke liye jo main bolon ga." Kavin smirk at Purvi pale face. She didn't really think what Kavin will ask her.

Purvi just prayed that Kavin ask her to give him something that she couldn't afford.

 **At Night.**

Purvi walk out of Ishita room after spending sometime with her. She went in kitchen to drink a glass of water before going back to her room. On her way, she check on her Aunty and smile as she saw her sleeping peacefully.

Purvi step in her room and the lights were already dim. She went up to her dresser without even glancing at the bed where someone was laying in the middle. She pick up her hair brush and starts brushing her hair. She looked and smiled at the person on bed beforw contining brushing. Purvi stop when she release what she look at and turned quickly at the smiling guy.

"Kavin. Tum iss waqt." Purvi says and saw as Kavin stood up and walk toward her.

"Haan. Woh maine socha ke jo mujhe chahiye uske kal ka wait kyun karoon. Abhi le leta hoon." Kavin smirk making her sigh.

"Kya chahiye tumhe." Purvi asked and narrowed at her eyes at his smirk. Kavin eyes trailed down to her eyes and stop at her lips.

"Bas ek kiss." Kavin whisper and looked back at her eyes and chuckle at her wide eyes.

"What the" Purvi tried yelled but Kavin quickly put his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shh... sab so rahe hain." Kavin whisper and remove his hand when Purvi tried to take his hand away.

"Yeh kya bol rahe ho." Purvi glared at him.

"Kya? Tumne hi tou kaha tha agar main tumhe sabke samne propose karta hoon tou main jo chahonga woh tum do gi." Kavin look at her with fake confused look. Purvi sigh and look away knowing that she is trapped now.

"Ab tou mujhe yehi chahiye. Just one." Purvi look and saw love in his eyes.

"Fine but close your eyes." Purvi demanded making him smile widely and do what she asked for. Purvi smile softly seeing him and leaned forward. She look up at his eyes and saw it still closed. She close her eyes as well and close the gap between them.

They shiver lightly as they feel each other lips pressing and slowly moved. Purvi tried to copy Kavin but ended up by biting the corner of his lips. Kavin hissed and pulled back. He ran his finger on the mark and saw a drop of blood. Purvi look down in blush and guilt. Kavin smiled and gently make her face up.

"Tumhe bohat pratice ki zaroorat hai." Kavin laugh when he saw her cheeks turning deep red and try to get away but he held her tight.

"You look cute when you blush." Kavin says and press a light kiss on the top of her cheeks making a dimple smile appear on her face.

"Purvi." She looked up at him under her lashes. "I love you." Purvi smile at him softly and close her eyes putting her head under his neck.

"I love you too." Kavin smiled and close his eyes as well with his arms around her.

 **Hello! I hope you all like this. As for the song in this chapter, I am not sure if it goes with the sitaution or not but I cannot think about any other songs. I will update next chapter tomorrow night.**

 **I am feeling alot better now. Thank you for your prayers.**

 **I have also got a few request/suggestions and soon I am going to work on it very soon.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ishita was in her room watching a horror movie on her laptop. She wasn't sleepy so she was passing her times like time. Ishita flinched back when suddenly she heard something clicking. She looked around in dim room and quickly switch on the lights.

Ishita stood up and slowly walk toward the door. She turned quickly when she heard the clicking voice again but still didn't see anything. Ishita gulped and turned around again to open the door. She look out and didn't saw anyone. Ishita walk back in her room and turned to her bed.

She screamed when she saw someone right behind her. The person laugh seeing her reaction. Ishita calmed down her racing heat and glared at the person.

"Tumhara chehra." Dushyant continue to laugh making her more angry.

"Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?" Ishita asked him once he stop laughing and crossed her arms. Dushyant smile at her.

"Tumhari yaad aarhai tou bas chala aagaya." He winked at her making her glared slipped a little but she control herself.

"Acha. Ruko main abhi Kavin bhaiya ko bulati hoon tab aur yaad ayegi." Ishita says and turned to walk but stop hearing Dushyant.

"Tumhara bhaiya yahan hoga tab ayega na." Dushyant lay on her bed and smirked at her confused look. Ishita walk toward him and stop a few steps away from him.

"Matlab?"

"Matlab ke tumhara bhaiya bhag gaya yahan se." Ishita eyes widend when she get what he means. Ishita shake her head and glared at him.

"Zaroor yeh tumhara idea hoga, warna bhaiya kabhi bhi nahi jate." Dushyant look at her and shake his head.

"Yeh mera nahi Kavin ka idea tha." Dushyant says and saw as Ishita sit on the edge of the bed. Dushyant leaned on his elbow and raised his eyebrow at him.

"Agar tumhe mera yahan aana pasand nahi tou theek hai ja raha hoon main." He give her a sad look and stood up turning his face away from her only to smile.

"Maine aisa kab kaha." Ishita look as Dushyant turned to face her again with a wide smile.

"Tou aaj raat yahin ruk jaon? In fact, I have a better plan." Dushyant says and grabbed her hand to make her stand. Dushyant walk up to the window from where he came in and get down with the ladder he used to came up.

Dushyant take Ishita on his bike ignoring her protest. Ishita look as they stop in front of their college. She smile as they walk inside after Dushyant nodded at the watchman. They walk upstairs to the roof.

Ishita look at the arrangement that Dushyant did for the night. There was a blanket laid on the ground with some cushions on it. Dushyant take her toward it and lay down before pulling her down beside him. Ishita smiled as she look at the shining stars and put her head on his chest. She sigh silently and close her eyes as she feel his fingers running through her hairs.

"I love you Dushyant." Ishita whisper and fall into peaceful sleep. Dushyant chuckel silently when he heard her small snores and kissed on the top of her head.

"I love you too." He whisper and close his eyes as well.

 **Purvi Room.**

Purvi groaned in her sleep as she feel something on her face. She sleeply pushed it away and sigh. As she was going back to she feel that thing again and groaned loudly. She half open her eyes and slapped it away. She was about close her eyes again but stop when she heard chuckling.

"Tum." Purvi look at the person with wide eyes and quickly sit up.

"Haan main." Kavin says and sit on bed as well.

"Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?"

"I was missing you." Kavin pout making her sigh. Purvi stood up from bed and hold his hand to make his stand as well.

"Tum jao yahan se please. Agar aunty ya uncle ne dekh liya tou problem ho jayegi." Purvi says and push him toward the door but Kavin stop.

"Koi nahi dekhe ga. Sab so rahe hain." Kavin says and wrapped his arms around her. Purvi shake her head and tried to get away but Kavin didn't let her.

"Kavin please." Purvi look at him to release her but he shake his head.

"Give me what I want." Kavin says and smirk as she blush and shake her head.

"Nahi." Purvi says and Kavin shrugged carelessly.

"Theek hai tou main bhi nahi chodon ga." Kavin says and held her more tightly. Purvi tried to free herself again but couldn't. Kavin smile mentally as he saw her sighing in defeat. Purvi stand on her toes and kiss his cheek quickly before getting down. Kavin loosen his grip on her and hugged her making Purvi close her eyes.

He release Purvi and lay on bed with her and talk about how things are going on. Since they got engaged which was two weeks ago, Purvi came to live with Dushyant parents on their request.

Both Mahim and Dushyant Mother didn't want them to see eachother until the wedding functions start, they banned them to go out. So, Dushyant and Kavin got bored staying at their homes so they decide to spend a night with the love of their lifes.

Kavin told Purvi about Dushyant plan of taking Ishita out when Purvi asked him about them. Kavin yawned and they both slowly fall into sleep.

 **Haldi**

Backyard of the Khanna Mansion was set for the function. Purvi and Ishita were sitting on the one side of the yard, dressed in yellow lehenga while Kavin and Dushyant were sitting on the other side dressed in yellow kurta.

Everyone was coming and applying haldi paste on them. Purvi smiled at Swati when she came forward to apply haldi. Purvi glance at Kavin with a smirk as she remember how Kavin challenge her to apply haldi on her before the day end. On other side, Ishita was blushing as she saw Dushyant smiling at her.

Tanya, Ricky and Vineet also came to join their functions. Purvi was happy to see Kavin befriends with Vineet and Ricky.

After an hour, Mahima send Ishita and Purvi inside to shower. Kavin and Dushyant also went in Kavin room to take a shower and Dushyant went in first. Kavin grinned and walk down in Purvi room without getting notice by anyone. He smirked when he saw her getting out of bathroom wear a simple indian dress. Purvi jumped when she heard the door closing and turned to see Kavin.

"Kavin nahi." Purvi warned him when she spot a bowl of haldi paste in his hand. He get in from kitchen on his way.

"Kavin please main abhi naha ke nikali hoon."

"Nahi. Main apna challenge pura kar ke rahonga." Kavin says and move closer to her. Purvi keep steping back as he step closer. Kavin look in victory as she get backup to the wall. Purvi look at him then at the bowl in his hand.

Kavin put the bowl on the dresser beside them and take some paste in his hand. He smirked when Purvi close her eyes tightly. He forward his hand and gently put haldi on her cheeks. Purvi sigh knowing that she lost and he wins. She open her eyes when she feel his fingers trailing down to her cheeks toward her jawline. She look at him and gulped seeing how close he was.

"Kavin." Purvi whisper as she saw him leaning forward and close her eyes feeling his lips against her.

 **Kavin Room.**

"Kavin, mere kapde bahar hain. Pass kar de." Dushyant says and open the bathroom door slightly. He saw his cloths in a hand and was about to take it when he notice the ring.

Dushyant smirked as he realise that Ishita was on the other side of the door. He forward his hand and hold her hand instead of his cloths. He peak and saw Ishita struggling to get her hand freed.

"Itna miss kar rahi thi mujhe ke yahan tak aagai." Dushyant grinned at her red face and winked at her.

"N-nahi. W-woh maa ke kaha tha ke bhaiya ko kapde doon liken woh yahan thay nahi tou main bas..." Ishita trailed off and look down. Dushyant held her hand tightly and gently pulling her toward him. Ishita peak at him from under her lashes and saw him leaning closer.

"Maa." Dushyant quickly leave her hand and hold his cloths as he heard her. He look at open room door only to see no one there.

Dushyant glared at laughing Ishita. He wanted to come out but stay inside and saw as Ishita rushed out after stucking her tongue out at him. Dushyant sigh and put his head on the door for a few seconds and close it with a smile.

 **Mehndi.**

Mehndi was held right after haldi ceremony. All men were in backyard for dinner while all ladies were inside singing and enjoying the mehndi function.

Purvi and Ishita were sitting on the separate couches and were getting mehndi done on their hands. Purvi smiled as she saw the mehndi artist writing Kavin names under her small finger in a heart.

On other hand, Ishita was smiling as well seeing Dushyant name on her hand with rose design around it. Tanya also get her mehndi done with them.

Purvi get Ishita attention and nodded at the door where Kavin and Dushyant hiding and poking their head out to see. Purvi and Ishita giggle when Mahima pulling their soon-to-be husbands ears. Mahima pulled them in the room and everyone got quiet seeing them.

"Ouch Maa." Kavin whined and tried to free his ear. Dushyant also hissed in pain.

"Thora bhi sabar nahi hota tum dono se." Dushyant mother says and shake her head at them. Mahima leave their ears, Dushyant and Kavin smile innocently.

"Aisi baat nahi hai. Hum tou apni maa ko dekhne aaye thay. Hain na Dushyant?" Kavin glared at him when Dushyant frowned before nodding quickly when he get what he means. Kavin put his arms around Mahima shoulder and smiled at her.

"Acha." Kavin yelled as Mahim again twist his ear. They let them stay and enjoy with them.

 **Sangeet.**

Purvi and Kavin were sitting on the one couch while Ishita and Dushyant were sitting on other. Purvi was wearing a cream and pink lehanga and Ishita was dressed in orange lehanga while Kavin and Dushyant were also in traditional cloths.

Everyone was enjoying the function and the dance. Tanya, Ricky and Vineet dance on the songs they practiced on. Purvi, Kavin, Dushyant and Ishita also join them in a group dance.

When their group dance end, they started to walk back to their place but Kavin stop Purvi making her confused. He gently pulled her toward him. Purvi look at him with wide eyes before looking around.

"Kavin." Purvi started but stop and heard the another music starting.

Hmm.. hmm…

"This song is for you." Kavin whisper in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dehleez pe mere dil ki

Jo rakhe hain tune kadam

Tere naam pe meri zindagi

Likh di mere humdum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena

Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum

Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena

Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

Kavin look at her with love in his eyes making her smile softly.

Dehleez pe merey dil ki

Jo rakhe hain tune kadam

Tere naam pe meri zindagi

Likh di mere humdum

Haan sikha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena

Haan sikha maine jeena, mere humdum

Na sikha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena

Na sikha jeena tere bina humdum

Hmmm.. hmmm..

Kavin twirled her around before pulling her back to him with her back toward him.

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein

Dil se jo maine kari hain…

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein

Dil se jo maine kari hain…

Jo tu mila to saji hain

Duniya meri humdum

O aasma mila zameen ko meri

Aadhe aadhe poore hain hum

Tere naam pe meri zindagi

Likh di mere humdum

Kavin turned her again and dipped her before pullin her back up again. Purvi smile and close her eyes putting her head under his neck.

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena, kaise jeena

Haan seekha maine jeena, mere humdum

Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena

Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

Hmmm… hmmm..

Kavin and Purvi pulled away when they heard the music fading away. They blushed when the lights turned on again and saw everyone looking at them. They look at Ishita and Dushyant when they cheers at them. Purvi and Kavin walk toward them and make them stand before dragging them in the center. Purvi nodded at Ricky and walk back to the couch with Kavin.

Ishita look at Dushyant and he smiled at her before forwarding his hand for her. Ishita put her hand in his and smile.

Hmm…

Wo...ooooo…

Dushyant and Ishita slowly move on the music.

Allah mujhe dard ke kaabil bana diya

Toofan ko hi kashti ka saahil bana diya

Bechainiyan samet ke saare jahaan ki

Jab kuch na ban saka to mera dil bana diya

O saathi…

Tere bina…

Raahi ko raah dikha na…

O saathi…

Tere bina… haa…

Saahil dhuaan dhuaan…

Dushyant twirled her around and dipped her before pulling her up again.

hmm…

Aankhein moonde to

Jaane kisey dhoondhe?

Ki soya jaaye na

Ki soya jaaye na…

Kisey dhoondhe?

Ye khwahishon ki boondein

Ki soya jaaye na

Ki soya jaaye na,

Maano nindiya piroya jaaye na

Maano nindiya piroya jaaye na…

Dushyant slowly make her move again on music before twirling his hands with her over her hand and make her turned with their hand moved. Ishita put her hand on his face with her back to him and smiled when he slightly kissed then inside of her hand.

Allah mujhe dard ke kaabil bana diya

Toofan ko hi kashti ka saahil bana diya

Bechainiyan samet ke saare jahaan ki

Jab kuch na ban saka toh mera dil bana diya

O saathi…

Tere bina…

Raahi ko raah dikha na…

O saathi…

Tere bina… haa…

Saahil dhuaan dhuaan…

Kavin looked at Purvi and saw her smiling at Dushyant and Ishita. Kavin look at everyone and saw them busy looking at the couple in the middle. Kavin leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and smirked when he saw her looking at him with a blush.

 **Hello! I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry, if I write anything wrong about anything. I didn't know much about Hindu wedding ceremonies.**

 **Next chapter will be last and I will try to update it as soon as I can.**

 **For all Sachvi fans I did have a few request to write about them and I will surely do after I complete on two on-going stories.**

 **As for Dareya / Daya and Purvi fans I will write about them as well.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wedding Day.**

Wedding was held in the hall. Purvi and Ishita were sitting in the room while Kavin and Dushyant were sitting in mandap waiting for their love to come down. Swati, Mahima and Dushyant Mother went upstairs with Tanya when Panditji asked to call the brides.

They walk in their rooms and smiled seeing their daughters. Swati went up to Purvi with Dushyant Mother and smiled at Purvi before kissing her forehead.

"Bohat piyari lag rahi hai. Kisi ki nazar na lage." Swati says and hugged her. Purvi eyes watered but she forced it back and smiled at Swati as she pulled back.

"Aaj agar di hoti tou bohat khush hoti." Purvi heart clench hearing Swati. She is missing her family, especially her Dad. She know if her Dad was with her right now than he would want her to leave him. She was always a daddy girl.

"Neeche chalo. Phero ya waqt ho raha hai." Mahima says softly making everyone nod at her. Swati and Dushyant Mother takes down Purvi while Mahima and Tanya takes down Ishita.

Kavin and Dushyant look toward the stairs when they heard people mumbling about the brides and saw their very soon-to-be wives coming. They got lost as they saw them dressed in beautiful red wedding dresses.

Kavin and Dushyant stood up when Ishita and Purvi step in mandap. They helped them sit on their places before sitting as well. Purvi blushed when Kavin winked at her. On other hand Dushyant and Ishita were smiling softly at each other. They look forward when Panditji get their attention and started the ruitals.

After their ruitals get complete, they touched elder feets and take their blessings. Purvi hugged Dushyant parents and cried thinking about the moments she spent with them. Soon, Ishita leave with Dushyany and his family after saying goodbyes to her parents while Purvi leave with Kavin and his family.

 **Dushyant Room.**

Ishita was sitting on bed with her knees to her chest and veil was covering her face. She gulped nervously as she heard the door closing. Her heart raced when she heard the footsteps coming closer to bed.

Dushyant smiled and sit in front of her. He slowly pulled up her veil and saw her face. He gently put his hand on her. Ishita looked up at him and give him a shy smile. Ishita gulped again when she saw Dushyant leaning forward. Ishita look in his eyes as he asked for her permission. She nodded and close her as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Ishita pulled back when she need air and look down shyly when Dushyant smiled at her. Ishita swallow as Dushyant forward his hand and started yo remove her jewellery.

Ishita breaths get uneven when Dushyant make her lay back on bed and kissed her cheek before trailing down to her neck. Dushyant pulled back and look Ishita in her eyes before diming the lights.

 **Kavin Room.**

Kavin enter in his room and frowned when he didn't see Purvi. He look around and saw the balcony door open. He walk out of the room and in the balcony. He smile as he saw Purvi already changed her cloths and looking up at the dark sky. Purvi look over her should with a smile when Kavin wrapped his arms around her.

"Kya dekh rahi ho?" Kavin asked her. Purvi looked up and pointed the shining stars.

"Apne maa papa ko miss kar rahi ho?" Purvi nodded. She already told him about her family. Purvi was missing her family. Kavin turned Purvi in his arms when he saw a tear rolling down to her face.

"Wherever they are right now, will be happy for you." Kavin gently wipe her tears and she closed her eyes as he kissed under her eyes.

Kavin pulled back and gently rubbed his hand on the top of her cheeks. Purvi open her eyes as she feel him leaving her and wrapped her arms around his neck when he pick her up in his arms.

Kavin walk back inside and gently lay her on bed. Purvi closed her eyes again when Kavin leaned down and softly kissed her. Purvi hand run through his hairs as the kiss get a little rough. Purvi eyes open slightly and stare at the mirror ceiling as Kavin kisses down to her neck. Kavin pulled back breathing heavily and softly caresses her swollen lips making her shiver.

"I love you Purvi." Kavin whisper and he can still see her blushing in dim lights and smile softly.

"I love you too Kavin." Purvi whisper back and leaned up to kiss him.

 **4 Years Later.**

"Excuse me, would like to dance with me?" Kavin turned when he heard a voice and nodded with a smile at the lady dressed in black floor length dress.

Kavin and the lady get on the dance floor and started to dance. They were talking quietly and laughing. A person was sitting and watching all that from some distance. Person stood up with a glass of drink in the hand and walk toward the Kavin and the lady. As the person near, Kavin notice and look back at the lady. Before they could understand anything, the person stumbled and throw the drink on the lady dress.

"I am so sorry." Person give the lady the fake apologetic look. Kavin bite his lips from smiling.

"It's okay. I think I should leave." The lady mumbled and walk off the dance floor. Person turned to Kavin and glared at him.

"Purvi." Kavin started but sigh as Purvi walk off the dance floor and toward the table where she was sitting with Ishita. Kavin followed her and sit next to her. Kavin forward his hand to hold her but Purvi slapped it away.

"Ishita apne bhaiya ko bolo mujhse baat karne ki koshish na karein aur aaj raat woh kamre ke bahar couch pe sooye gaye." Purvi say to Ishita making her smirk. Dushyant laugh at Kavin pale face.

"Purvi yeh galat baat hai. Bet lagai thi tumne." Kavin close his mouth at Purvi glare and look away. Purvi sigh and look away as well knowing that she lost the bet of not being jealous seeing Kavin dancing with someone else but it was impossible.

Kavin stood up when the song end and went up to the stage with Purvi. He stand in front of mike and held a glass of drink in his hand. He get everyone attention and smile at them.

"Good evening everyone. First of all, I would like to thank you all for taking out time from your busy schedule and joining us here. So, as some of you may know why we gathered here. Today is my wife birthday, many many happy return of the day beautiful." Kavin smile making Purvi blush beside him.

"Another reason of this party is the announcement of my new project." Kavin nodded at Purvi and she went toward the curtain and pulled the string causing it to open. "Smile, an ego where we help people who are getting abused/bullied by their family, friends or any other people and try to make them smile for the rest of their life. My wife, Purvi is going to run this ego with the help of my Mom, Mrs. Mahima Ashwin Khanna. So if you see anyone getting abused or bullied bring their cases to us so we could help and make them smile." Everyone clapped and cheers.

"Thank you. Now please enjoy the party." Kavin raised his glass with everyone and turned to Purvi with a smile. They walk down and back to the table. Kavin smiled and touch Mahima and Swati feet to get their blessings.

 **After Party, Kavin Purvi Room.**

"Purvi please sorry." Kavin says for the tenth time since they come home but still Purvi didn't talk to him.

Purvi ignore him and went in the balcony. She lay on the recliner that she asked Kavin to put it there. She looked up at the stars and put her hands on her stomach with a smile when she feel a kick. Purvi look as a white teddy bear come on her swollen stomach with her favorite chocolate and smiled at upside down Kavin.

No matter what, Purvi couldn't be angry on him. Kavin smiled and kissed her forehead. Kavin bend down and pick her up in his arms and take her back inside. He lay her down on bed before laying beside her. Purvi shift uncomfortablely and put her head on his chest.

"Kavin. Ek sawal pochon?" Purvi asked after a few minutes of silence. She heard him hmmed as a reply and feel his fingers running down to her hairs.

"Agar hum kabhi mile hi na hote tou kya hota?" Kavin stop and looked at her with a confused look.

"Matlab?" Kavin asked and saw as she sit up and lean against the headboard. Purvi sigh and rubbed her belly nervously.

"Matlab ke agar main mumbai aati hi nahi? Delhi mai hi rehti tou?" Purvi look at him. Kavin sigh and hold her hand and kissed it.

"Humari qismat mai tha milna, pyar hona aur shadi hona. Tum yahan aai choti maa ki waja se. Agar tum nahi aati tou koi aur waja hoti humare milne ki. Because we were Meant To Be Together." Kavin smiled and saw her relax and look down.

"Thank you." Purvi look at him confused when he thank her.

"Kis liye?" Purvi asked him.

"Meri zindagi mai aane ke liye aur mujhe meri life ki sabse badi khushi dene ke liye." Kavin leaned forward and kissed her belly.

Purvi smiled and put her hand in his hairs as he softly started to talk to the baby. Purvi leaned back and closed her eyes thanking god for giving her a loving and caring family and husband.

"I love you." Purvi open her eyes when she heard Kavin and smiled at him. Purvi leaned forward and put her hand around his neck.

"I love you too." Kavin smiled as Purvi kissed him. He lay back on bed pulling Purvi with him and close his eyes to sleep and to wake up to a beautiful day.

 **Hello, so this is the official last chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **I want to write a bonus chapter but I didn't know what I should write in it. Surely there will be Kavi and Ishyant moments but I don't think of any topic.**

 **Dear Guest, I remember, I say that there will be 25 chapter but honestly I didn't write this story on the plot that I wrote down. I kind off trailed down from it. I will use that plot in another Kavi story.**

 **As for Rajvi story, I am going to update it from Thursday and I try my best to do it regularly.**

 **Thank you so much for guiding me and for your awesome reviews.**

 **I will see you all very soon. Take care!**


End file.
